


Dynamics

by squid_one



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squid_one/pseuds/squid_one
Summary: Posting here because Tumblr sometimes doesn't work for my laptop. Reader insert- You're working at a hospital when you meet Bucky Barnes, wounded from battle and you eventually form a relationship with him. Which, eventually, includes the Punisher. This is complete fanservice to mostly appease my desires for good polyfics. Doesn't mean it's good, though haha





	1. I

Bucky Barnes x reader, eventually Bucky Barnes x reader x Frank Castle

 

**This fic will contain adult situations, sexuality, polyamory, language, violence and nudity.**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were shuffling the stack of magazines back into their place on the waiting room desk, mostly stuff like home and gardens and highlights for children. You frowned when you found one with spit up on it hidden at the bottom of the stack.

You weren’t a nurse at the hospital, you were a CNA; someone who tidied up and did basic patient care under the supervision of a nurse or a doctor. You had been at this hospital long enough, though, that most of the staff tasked you with these simple duties and left you alone to complete them. You didn’t mind cleaning up the waiting area, either. The janitorial staff was always busy with clean up jobs and this one was usually a simple one. The room was small, plain and easy to sanitize.

 

Just when you were getting ready to head out, though, the overhead intercom alerted staff to an incoming triage, everyone ran to prep the bay room and you were prepping the bed, pulling out the mayo stand with the sterilized ambu bags and laryngeal scopes, testing the lights on the blades and then they wheeled him in.

 

“Needed personnel only!” shouted a man in a bullet proof vest, his face was covered in soot and blood and he was followed by two men in pressed suits that were already clearing the nosy nurses and janitors.

 

You were stuck here now.

 

“I’m not-” you started, but you were quickly cut off.

 

“You’re already here and you’re helping, keep helping.” said the tall, blonde that came in after the suited men had barricaded the entrance.

 

“Oh, you’re...”

 

Captain America, you realized. He had the red and blue suit and everything, his helmet was in his right hand and he was almost nervously patting it with his left hand.

 

You didn’t have time for this, though, you quickly scurried to the patients bedside, helping the nurse hook up EKG leads and SpO2 monitors, she was intubating him and the doctor was calling for drugs. Everything was happening so quickly that you almost jumped out of your skin when the doctor grabbed your hand and stuffed it into a gaping wound.

 

“Compression!” She called out, the nurses were scrambling for sutures and gauze and suction hoses, “Gentlemen, this shit would be easier without you looming over us like death! Now get out!” She yelled.

 

“K, call to have O.R. 1 prepped, he has a perforated kidney under the CNA’s hand.”

 

“Ugh, Blanch, you could have warned me.” you pulled a face at her.

 

You hated dealing with organs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The patient had been wheeled to the OR and you were cleaning up the room, having donned new gloves, but you were still fairly splashed and covered in someone else’s blood. This wasn’t new for you, though you were always afraid of getting some blood borne illness, luckily none of it had come into contact with your mucosal membranes.

 

“Hey there,” came a soft, concerned voice from the doorway.

 

You looked over to see the giant man called Captain America standing at attention, hands crossed in front of him.

 

“Hey, that guy, is he your friend?” you asked him, quickly grabbing a rag and trying to wipe the blood away, “You shouldn’t be in here with this... mess.”

 

“That’s alright, not the first time I’ve seen him bleeding like a fountain. I wanted to say thank you for staying, and helping.”

 

His voice was so gentle, you had a hard time picturing this guy fighting alongside beings like the Hulk and Thor. He looked like a lost little boy to you and you felt a sudden pang of sadness being alone with him after his friend suffered such a serious injury.

 

“They won’t let me near the O.R.” he finally said.

 

“Not surprising, Blanch never lets family members so near the O.R. with such nasty trauma. She doesn’t like letting people watch if something...” you trailed off, avoiding his gaze.

 

“I’m Steve.”

 

You nodded and told him your name with a smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After you cleaned up and changed, you bumped into Steve in the hallway, he looked tired, but not as worried.

 

“Still in surgery, huh?” you asked him.

 

He nodded and stood handing you a small piece of paper. When you unfolded it you were surprised to see it was his cell phone number.

"What's this for?" you asked him, not tucking it into any pockets until you were sure he wanted you to have it.

"I was hoping you could let me know how he does after I have to leave. They won't let me stay with him much longer while he's hospitalized."

 

"Oh, I see. Well, alright, I have no problem with that." you gave him an awkward smile, hoping to cheer him up and he politely returned the smile.

 

You wrote your number down on a slip of paper for him and he stored it in his cellphone quickly, pocketing the little note afterwards.

 

"Let me know when Mr?" you trailed off, you never got his name.

 

"Bucky, his name is Bucky Barnes."

 

"Let me know when he's out of surgery and when he wakes up." You turned on your heel and left, hoping that Barnes would make it out of surgery alright.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	2. II

Too clinical and hospital-y last chapter? Well buckle up, it's gonna be worse...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You threw your bag down and toed off your sneakers at the doorway, tucking them under the plant stand, the kitchen seemed to call your name and you dragged your weary feet toward the fridge. You frowned when you looked in the sink.

"I should really do dishes first," you mumbled, so you stretched your back, hands on your hips, leaning backwards to get a good sensation and began the tedious chore of dishes. 

Almost as tedious as folding the laundry.

There was a knock at the door and you almost jumped out of your skin, you softly padded to the door and peeked through the little brass framed peephole.

"Hey! It's me!" came the all-to-chipper voice on the other side.

"Oh come on, I just got off my twelve hour shift at the hospital." you said as you opened the door.

There stood a very tall, slender young lady, her face almost split in two from her smile, she was wearing jeggings and a long grey tee with the word "Bird" on it. Why bird?

"Jenna, please, I'm so tired. If you want, you can come in while I do chores and hang out." You stepped away from the open door and Jenna all but bounced into your little apartment.

"I know you're always so tired and busy, I just wanted to see ya'!" she quickly went to the hallway closet and began pulling out cleaning supplies.

"Jenna, just relax."

"Nah, I can help, especially if you're making dinner tonight!" she winked at you and began rolling up area rugs and moving tables and little things to sweep up the living room.

You knew it was no use in arguing with her, Jenna was just so stubborn and nice. You had met her in the parking garage for the apartment building, she was being harassed by some young men and you quickly grabbed your tire jack handle from the trunk of your little sedan and ran towards them. Three men against one slip of a young girl? Even if you were scared, that just wasn't ok. They quickly took off, calling you slurs and ever since then, Jenna was in-platonic-love with you, as she liked to put it.

So she cleaned the living room while you did the dishes and then when the two of you were all done and mildly sweaty, she popped a DVD in and settled down on the couch. You watched her settle into her favorite position with an old, knit blanket from your grandmother. You started pulling everything out to make grilled cheese and tomato soup when your phone binged.

Jenna paused the movie and looked over at you.

"Just a text, you can keep it playing."

'He's awake now.'

You smiled at the text, some of your worry alleviated.

'That's so good, Steve! I'm happy to hear it! I'll see him on my shift tomorrow.'

You waited almost anxiously for the next bing.

'Thanks, and good luck. Buck is a handful.'

You chuckled before setting down your phone and getting dinner ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up with a crick in your neck and a young lady drooling on your lap. You glanced over at your phone on the side table charger.

The screen read 4:05 am in a soft grey light.

"Jenna, get off, I gotta get ready for work." you unceremoniously pushed her off your lap.

"I'm up, up!" she slurred out before slumping over the armrest nearest to her.

You rolled your eyes and went to your bedroom to change, when you slid your underwear drawer open they seemed to beam up at you. The lacy, soft blue panties that were completely sheer. Completely impractical for work, but why not? You slipped them on and put on a pretty blue bra to match it and a pair of mismatched socks. One was green and one was purple. You decided on your tan scrubs for today, but you brought a black set for backup and stuffed them into your messenger bag. A quick brush-through of your hair and you were ready to go. Makeup was not practical for this job, after all.

You walked down to the garage, pepper spray in hand and found your way to you car without any trouble. Luckily, trouble wasn't a common occurrence here, but better safe than sorry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You walked in through the employee entrance in the back, giving a lazy wave to your co workers and the doctors. You heard a soft bing from your pocket once you hit the lockers.

'I have to run. Please take care of him.'

You frowned a little.

'I'll do what I can, but I'm not a nurse.'

'I know, but I know you'll keep an eye on him. Thanks, bye.'

You slipped your phone into your pocket and put your bag in your locker, before heading to the floor to begin your cleaning duties. Blanch was there, and she was eagerly telling everyone about her date night. The women were greedily consuming every wicked detail the woman offered them and why not? Blanch dated some very attractive men and a lot of the early morning nurses were either single or they had been married for a very long time.

"Hey, there she is!" Blanch hollered as she pointed her finger squarely at you.

You swallowed and headed over to the nurses station.

"That tall, sculpted god of a man left you this." she teased, pointing at a small bouquet of very cute pink flowers and a little black box next to it.

"What's in the box?" you asked, lifting it up nervously.

"I honestly have no idea, I was told by the suits not to look at it... I actually couldn't even figure out what it was when I did finally look."

You flipped the box open and inside was a little black device. Maybe Mr. Barnes would know what it was for?

"Oh, how is his friend doing?" you asked Blanch after tucking the box into your scrub pocket.

"He isn't as coherent as I would like and there are still two bodyguards checking on him constantly." She walked with you to the elevator.

You rode down to ICU, traveling the eerily quiet hallways, you always hated coming down here and bothering families that were in a bad way, the last door on the left was being watched by a rather short, but burly man. He reminded you of a staffie, his shoulders were so broad you were surprised he could cross his hands in front of himself. He checked the ID badge on Blanch and then looked at you, a little dubious as to whether or not you should be down here. It made you nervous and you avoided his eye contact.

"Uh, Steve, I mean Captain America, I don't know what to call him. He asked me to look in on Mr. Barnes."

"Nobody calls me that," came a ragged, low voice from the room behind the guard.

You were allowed to head into the room.

"An' you c'n jus call him Steve," he grunted out, he put his right hand on his ribcage and winced.

"Glad to see you more awake Mr. Barnes," Blanch put on her professional-doctor-voice and began an exam on Bucky.

You helped her, brushing his hair away from his face, holding her penlight, pulling the blanket away from certain parts of his body so she could look his wounds over and judge his reaction times. He finally opened his eyes long enough to focus on you and he licked his lips, slow, deliberate. It made you shiver, but you were able to hold that mostly in check, although you had a suspicion that it didn't go unnoticed by the man laying in the bed.

"I'm a pretty fast healer, I'll be up in no time." you were already pulling out new bedding and a couple new pillows.

"Well, the Assistant and I need to change that bandage now, so, give us a little show and get undressed dear." Blanch said with a shockingly straight face as she prepped new bandage materials and sutures.

You pulled out the saline and curve tip syringes, some sterile towels and helped Blanch get her sterile gloves out. She meticulously pulled them on, and then opened her sterile instruments onto the clean surface of a mayo stand with a drape over it.

You sucked in a breath when you turned to see him sitting up, back straight, breathing a little ragged. His left side was bruised a deep purple, almost black and the hot pink sutures that Blanch had placed were shockingly bright against the tormented flesh there. You surveyed the damaged skin all over him, scrapes and bruises, cuts here and there. It was hard to look at, to know that he acquired these wounds by defending someone or something. They weren't there because he was brash and foolish, they were a symbol of his heroism and it made your heart pound and your mouth go dry.

He was also built like a Mack truck, powerful muscles twitching under the doctor's prods and pokes, his biceps looked like he could crush a grapefruit without even trying. Then there was that metal arm of his. You wanted so badly to touch it, to run your fingers along it and find out if it was cool to the touch or warm.

"It isn't very warm, even though It's moving all the time." his gentle voice was suddenly right beside you, you didn't realize you had strayed so close to his shoulder.

"Ah! I'm so sorry," you quickly apologized, "so insensitive of me.

"S'alright, sugar, I'm used to it."

"I'm a medical professional, well, sort of," you muttered, "I shouldn't stare or ask questions."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with bein' curious."

You nodded at him and continued helping the doctor clean and rebandage things.

"Well, it's all looking very healthy for only having been a day. Hopefully we can get you and the creepy bodyguards out of here soon." Blanch said with a smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was already five PM and you were getting ready to leave when you suddenly reached into your pocket and remembered the little box from Steve. You decided it would be fine to visit Bucky once more and ask him about it. You changed into your low rise jeggings and the pink tank top you kept in your locker at work, since both sets of your scrubs had gotten quite dirty and you just didn't want to look like a piece of garbage when you went to see him. You made your way down to ICU and the guard waved you into Bucky's room.

He lifted himself up on one elbow and took you in, it made you feel hyper aware of how you looked and what he might be thinking, but you were quickly set at ease when he offered you a gentle smile and patted the bed for you to sit down. You settled down next to him and pulled out the box, but before you could even get a word out he was already teasing you.

"Damn, you move fast, didn't even take me out on the town or anythin'," he leaned over to get a better look at your overheated face.

"Uh, damn it, well, Steve left this with me." you stammered out, opening the box.

Bucky shook his head and laid back down on the bed.

"It's a way for me to call you, look." he pressed a few buttons and showed you how to work it. Showed you the solar panel to charge it as well.

"Alright, well, I'm off tomorrow..." you started.

"Come see me?" I know Steve can't and I hate hospitals." 

"Oh, um, ok."

"You're the greatest, sugar." he yawned and lay back down.

You quietly left the room and made your way to the parking lot all in a bit of a daze.

"Holy shit, I'm going to be hanging out with an Avenger tomorrow. What will we even talk about?" you muttered to yourself, holding the device against your chest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: hopefully that wasn't horribly awful!


	3. III

I depict an anxiety attack in this chapter as well, so tread with caution.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a dull droning sound, over and over, slight pause between each tone. It was so irritating, you just wanted to keep your eyes shut. The view of your dream was slowly fading away, but the thing that stuck with you the longest was the sight of a softly stubbled, square jaw, hair that was past the ears and looked a little neglected by a brush, and steely eyes that seemed to see everything going on around them.

You groaned as you sat up and began searching for the thing that would soon be destroyed by your furious gaze alone. You threw your blanket off the bed and finally found it. The communication device that Steve left for you. When you picked it up and flipped the screen cover open there was Steve, looking worried.

"Hey! I was hoping you would eventually figure this thing out." he said casually.

"Well, Bucky had to show me how to use it."

"He just barely figured it out last week," Steve chuckled at you, "Are you going to be working today?"

"No, my day off, but I told him I would visit." You were trying to run your fingers through your bed head in a non chalant way.

"Well, tell him I said stay outta trouble, no picking up nurses til he's feeling better."

You laughed at that and flipped the screen cover closed, then began to hurriedly dress yourself, the dreamy vision of Bucky still at the back of your mind, making the blood rush to your face. You picked out dark blue jeggings and a light blue tank top to wear with your ankle boots. You even put a little lipstick on and some eye shadow, but after looking in the mirror for more than 2 minutes at it, you hated it and wiped off the eye shadow.

"Lipstick is ok, I guess." you said to yourself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you arrived at the hospital, things were hopping, Blanch said they had already admitted more than a dozen triages, you were just about to ask what had happened in the area when you saw a man all clad in black enter your periphery. 

"Bucky?" you whispered.

He was just clipping on the last part of his top when you reached him, putting your hands on his chest to halt his long stride. He looked down at you, his face stoic and jaw set, but he looked like he was already sweating.

"I gotta go," he said, putting his metal hand on your shoulder to move you aside.

"No! Absolutely not, I will have an orderly tranquilize you." you said sternly, fingers tightening on the straps at his chest.

"Something is happening not far from here and I gotta help, I need to find out what's going on."

"What good are you going to be?! You're more bruise than man at this point."

He looked down at you and you could hear all the gears in his arm working as he gently flexed his fingers on your shoulder. 

"Come on, I'll take you back to your room and we can make sure you didn't pull a stitch." you said softly, pulling his arm around your shoulder.

"I'm not that weak anymore, but I ain't gonna refuse a pretty girl under my arm."

"You cocky brat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was undoing the last buckle of his gear with a wince, so you helped him slide it off his shoulders. You were still in awe of how big he was, that he wasn't just your everyday guy that hit the gym a lot. There was something so altered about him, his size, his senses, his reaction times. It was intense that he was here being treated at the local specialty hospital, but this place was home to the most skilled people in the area.

Even so...

"You tore a stitch, Bucky," you said gently, inspecting the area, the tips of your fingers barely grazing the skin and he sucked in a breath, "did I hurt you?"

"No, nothing close to pain, doll." he said softly, leaning back slightly.

You could feel your face heat up, but you inspected the rest of his wounds. The bruising under his ribs was already healing, starting to turn yellow and brown, the scrapes were practically gone and the other less severe cuts were scabbed over nicely.

"We should have Blanch do an ultrasound of your kidney, just to be sure it's healing well." You said as you handed him a new hospital gown to put on.

Bucky rolled his eyes and dropped his pants before you had time to spin around and face away from him. You were holding your cheeks and listening to the rustle of fabric until he said he was all done.

"Come on, lay down and I'll get Blanch. Might be able to release you on bed rest orders soon."

He slid onto the mattress and you paged Blanch from the ICU nurse station. Once she arrived you pulled out the ultrasound machine and the both of you looked at the images. You were fascinated by what she was showing you, the kidney was almost completely healed, it looked amazing after just a few days, even she was astonished. The guard outside the room quickly confiscated the machine, though, calling in some men to come get it within the hour to wipe it clean of any data.

"So hush-hush," Blanch whispered to Bucky.

"Mmhmm," he agreed with her, nodding his head.

That neglected, dark brown, almost black hair.

"Let's wash your hair, Bucky."

"Oh no, the mother hen comes out, I'm leaving before I have to do anything involving dirt." Blanch said as she quickly made her escape from the small room.

You had the shampoo out and the sink running, filling a plastic tub with warm water, Bucky took off the gown, but kept the blanket over his lap. You took a deep, calming breath and put your mind in CNA mode, clinical and precise. You were just taking care of a patient now. You slid onto the bed behind him and settled your legs alongside his hips and then you picked up the sponge from the tub and began soaking his hair. It was much thicker than you thought it would be and it took quite a bit of water just to get it soaked enough, but once it was and your sponge was looking fairly scuzzy, you began to lather up his hair. He let out a little sigh, maybe even a moan when you began massaging his scalp and you worked the shampoo the way you knew people liked it the most. It was therapeutic for many patients to get a soothing shampoo, so this certainly wasn't new territory for you. Although, it was the first time you had done it sitting behind a patient like this and the feeling of his torso expanding with each breath and moving against your knees and thighs was making the blood rush to your face and a heat pool in your belly.

"This is nice," he said suddenly.

You replied with an 'mmhm' and began rinsing his hair out, making sure all the shampoo was washed free and then gently drying his hair with a towel. You were meticulous and thorough and his hair already looked much better.

"I can take you outside, if you want, get a little fresh air?" you offered.

"Think I might need a little nap after that," he said with a yawn.

You smiled and made him get off the bed and while he put his hospital gown back on you flipped the mattress and changed the sheets. Before you were able to even say goodbye, he already had his hand extended to you and you stepped close enough to shake his hand. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't, he placed his other hand on top of yours and you could feel the gentle hum of the gears against your skin.

"Why don't you call me tomorrow? I might not be able to make it in for a visit." You told him.

"Alright, sounds good," he sat back against the bed and yawned before getting under the fresh blanket.

You turned and walked out of the room, your heart was almost racing

"I really need to get laid." you sighed as you made your way out of the hospital before they decided to throw a set of scrubs on you and make you work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days passed and Bucky called you every afternoon, making sure you weren't busy. He was looking better and better and they even moved him out of ICU. He would be leaving soon and you were happy for him, but the idea of him not being at the hospital made you a little sad. Life would go back to normal and be boring again.

You had to go in tonight, it was your turn for the night shifts and you would be there until midnight. You picked your more comfortable shoes out and the black scrubs and headed into the hospital. When you got there it was quiet, aside from one drug addict coming down in the triage area. You passed him by and asked if he needed anything as quietly as you could and he flipped you off, but then apologized and asked for a coffee.

"Alright, sir," you said softly.

You went to the 'hallway of junk' as the nurses liked to call it and filled up a cup of black coffee with two sugars. You still had your messenger bag slung across your chest, but you managed to lug it around just fine with the small cup of hot coffee.

"Here you go, sir, it's super hot and has-" you were cut off by a strong hand on your throat, though.

The drug addict was out cold on the mattress. You spilled the hot coffee on your thigh and it hurt, but not as badly as the hand on your throat.

"P-pl-" you couldn't get the word out and your vision was already full of stars, your left hand found the communicator in your pocket and you flicked it wildly, hoping it would call someone, Bucky or Steve or anyone that could help. 

You began to fade and the hand loosened it's grip on you, ever so slightly so you sucked in a deep breath.

"This fuck owes me money, where are his things?" came a ragged voice by your ear.

You shook your head and your eyes were watering, one hand trying desperately to claw into the skin at your throat, the grip tightened on you again and you tried to measure your breathing, tried to stay conscious, but it was so hard and it hurt so badly. You began having an anxiety attack and your heart sped up, legs kicked out wildly and both hands were trying to tear at this strong arm attached to the merciless hand. You were on the verge of passing out when you heard the heavy footfalls of boots down the hallway, then another set hurrying behind.

"Where is she?!" thundered an anxious voice.

"What? Oh! Last I saw her she was attending to the patient in bed 3, but you can't go in there, Mr. Barnes!" one of the nurses shouted as he quickly made his toward you.

The pressure was suddenly gone and you fell to your hands and knees, coughing and sputtering and trying to calm your heart. You could hear a thudding and quite a few people shouting, but the blood rushed to your ears and soon you could only hear your frantic heart.

"I need a doctor!" Bucky shouted, he was carrying you, holding your body tightly against his own and then you could feel the rough mattress underneath you.

You tried opening your eyes, but it hurt and you were still panting, so your face was going numb. Hyperventilating, damn it, you could feel Bucky's strong hands on you, brushing hair away from your face and gently stroking your cheeks. 

"Slow down and breath deep, sugar," came his gentle coaxing, "you're having an anxiety attack. Just focus on my voice."

You tried to nod, but your neck hurt, you could hear the doctor and other nurses prepping you, Bucky tore open your scrub top and they set the EKG stickers on you, popped the SpO2 monitor on your finger tip and put an oxygen mask over you. They were all talking to each other, but the only thing you could focus on was Bucky's gentle, but firm commands to calm down and breath slower.

"Feel my hand? Squeeze it tight, feel the gears move under it, just focus on it." he took your hand in his and you squeezed it, felt the ridges under your nails.

You were calming down now, breathing easier and feeling less panic, you could hear the monitor slowing down, you still couldn't see through the stars in your eyes, though, but Bucky kept talking to you and kept you grounded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up and wanted to cough, but your neck hurt too badly, you moaned and tried sitting up, leads were attached to you and you became frustrated.

"Hey, hey, sugar, it's alright," came a gentle, heavily accented voice beside you.

You tried to open your eyes, but the light was too bright.

"Let me turn it off."

You eased your eyelids apart and took in the dark room. A stoic figure moved next to your bed and settled down on the mattress, it creaked under his weight and it was a comforting feeling. He put his hand on yours and stroked your fingers with his thumb.

"You gave me a scare, you've been out since yesterday." he said quietly.

You looked up at him and frowned.

"It's alright, I've been here with ya', the doctors were worried about your throat, but they say it's nothing permanent."

You nodded and rested your head back against the pillow, turning your hand so you could squeeze Bucky's. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, brushing the hair away from your face.

"I'm not leaving here til you're all better. I made sure to clear it," he settled down on the chair next to your bed and turned on the small lamp so he could read, "get some more rest."

You nodded and promptly fell asleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: I'm sure this is moving way too fast, but don't worry it will get slow and full of awkward feelings soon and hopefully, y'all still like it. it'll get better, maybe, my writing tends to be poop over extended periods of time. I don't want to portray the reader as weak, either, but come on, who can withstand a choke from someone who probably weighs about 240 lbs? and sneaks up on you?


	4. IV

You cracked open an eye, sleep making your vision blurry and distorted for a few moments. Once your vision began to adjust to low light of your hospital room, you saw the nightstand clock read five am.

Why am I already awake?

You could hear rhythmic, heavy breathing somewhere in the room and you rolled onto your back, focusing on the sound. You could hear the rustle of clothing as well, but no one was in sight. You slowly sat up and looked around, finally pinpointing the sound to floor at the foot of the bed. As you slowly leaned forward to look at what was happening, your vision was suddenly overtaken by a broad, bare chest.

“Oh,” you heard yourself breathe softly.

He was breathing a little heavy, still, you could see little droplets of sweat trailing down his torso and it made you blush a little. He began wiping the back of his neck with a hand towel and apologizing for waking you up so early.

“I guess I got a little carried away with my morning routine, sorry sugar.”

“Ah, no, it’s fine, I’m feeling much better today, Bucky.”

You were, it had been three days since the incident in the emergency room and Bucky almost never your side. It was comforting and a little daunting. You hadn’t known him for too long, but you already seemed to be getting attached and you weren’t sure you were prepared for that. Bucky didn’t seem like the type to stick around in any one place for too long.

What am I even thinking, just because he flirts doesn’t mean he’s looking for anything serious.

You rolled your eyes at yourself and got up to brush your hair and teeth, meanwhile Bucky had received a call on his communicator and was replying very monosyllabically. You frowned with a mouth full of toothpaste foam as he hung up and rubbed at his temples.

“I gotta go today…” he said softly, running his hand through his hair.

“Oh, well, alright. When do you need to be gone by?” you wiped your face clean and sat on the edge of the bed, but before Bucky could answer the attending came in.

You were given the once over, reassessed and released on no restrictions. Bucky was packing his things up and pulling on a hoodie and a blue baseball cap, by the time the doctor was done.

You held your hands together over your stomach and gave him a weak smile, he stepped in close to you, lightly touching your shoulder and making your hospital gown rustle irritably. You sighed and he gave you a chuckle.

“Call me in three days. I’ll be back in town, sugar.” he leaned in, unsteadily, almost nervously.

You swallowed and braced your hands on his shoulders, leaning upwards and letting your lips lightly meet. It wasn’t anything heart stopping, it wasn’t Earth shaking, but it was a nice feeling, his soft lips pressed against yours for just a moment and his strong hands slipped down your biceps and cradled your elbows. When you pulled away from each other he had a look in his eyes you could only call wolfish, his lips were cocked in a charming half smile and you could feel your cheeks heat up.

You both said your goodbyes and once he was gone you checked out of the hospital and made your way home. You slowly turned your key in the door and you were greeted by a boisterous and relieved Jenna, asking you questions at a hundred miles a minute. You sighed and answered as many as you could, making your way to your room and seeing it spotless and your dirty laundry hamper empty.

“Jenna, you didn’t have to do all this, I don’t have to go in til tomorrow night.”

“I wanted to make sure things were easy when you got back home, it wasn’t a big deal.” she gave you a gentle smile.

“You’re really too sweet.” you told her, heading into the kitchen to make something to eat.

The communicator in your back pocket beeped twice, though and you froze in your tracks.

“Want me to make you something? I don’t mind!” Jenna said happily, already pulling things from the fridge and digging through cupboards.

“No way, let me do it, you’ve been here taking care of everything for me.” you bustled her out of the kitchen, your communicator in your hand sending a couple repetitive beeps.

You finally read the screen.

‘Stay inside til I contact you. Trouble in your neighborhood.’

You sighed and told Jenna, the two of you hunkering down for a movie marathon on the couch after she locked the doors and pulled all the curtains shut.

“So who was that?” she finally asked you.

“The guy I was taking care of at work.”

“Oohh, I see!”

“Jenna, don’t make it weird.” your cheeks were already heated up but the feeling quickly subsided when the two of you received reverse emergency calls on your phones alerting you of a dangerous person in the vicinity and to stay indoors.

You could hear the neighbors around your unit all shutting their doors loudly and you could feel a panic rise up in your throat. You knew what anxiety was and you knew this was it, the fear and the panic threatening to overtake you. You sent a message to Bucky.

‘Little freaked, what’s happening?’

You didn’t get a reply right away, though and it made you feel even more anxious. Jenna was at least a welcome distraction for the moment, forcing you to pick a show and eat your snacks. You were into the fourth episode of iZombie and you finally heard the beep of your communicator again.

‘Don’t worry, sugar, it’s nothing the cops can’t handle, promise. Talk soon.’

You sighed with relief and settled more comfortably into your sofa, Jenna giggling at you around a mouth full of goat cheese coated cracker. You simply shook your head and leaned against her shoulder, the two of you enjoying the show until you got an update on your phone that the person was gone from the area. You bit your lip, though, a feeling of dread rising in the back of your throat as you looked up news on google. The person sighted was The Punisher and he always left a swath of bad guys in your ER.

“”“”“”“”“”“”“”“”“”“`

I feel like that was meh, but it was mostly just something I needed to get through to get on with the story. I don’t even, what is this shit…


	5. V

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You walked into complete chaos, quickly changing into your scrubs and swapping shoes out before going onto the ER floor. Blanche grabbed you as soon as she saw you and you were swept into the process of gathering used tools and pulling out sterile packs. You were wrapping as quickly as you could so that new tools would be sterilized before more patients came in, it typically took a half an hour to sterilize these laceration repair packs. You had worked yourself into a familiar pattern, letting the distractions around you fade into the background, brain focusing on any keywords to ready you for a triage, when you were startled out of your flow by a heavy hand on your shoulder.

You almost screamed before turning around to see who had touched you. Your eyes widened in shock as you took in the towering, dark vision before you. He was almost panting, blood dripping from a busted open lower lip, shoulders slightly rising and falling, the hand on your shoulder was spattered in blood.

"S-sir," you stammered, you knew who this was, "you can't be in this area of the hospital."

"Just, need a little, stitching up," he rasped out.

"Sir," you began, a little more firmly.

"Please, won't cause you any trouble."

"My ER is full because of your trouble!" you said in a firm, but hushed voice.

He chuckled at you, moving to take a wrapped pack next to you.

"Wait, those aren't sterile."

You went to the closet full of packs marked "LAC PACK GREEN" and pulled one out, shooting Blanche a page simultaneously. You sat him down on one of the rolling stools and he took off his jacket, slowly, wincing as he moved. Blanche came in all a whirlwind, her white coat making a dramatic flourish for her.

"I don't need another doctor," he said, reaching for his jacket.

"Well congratulations, I am not a doctor," you said firmly, taking his jacket.

He cocked an eyebrow at you, but stayed still and stayed on the stool. Blanche scrubbed her hands up and you began cleaning the wounds you could find, eventually cutting his black tee in half to take it off and clean the hidden wounds on his chest.

"Well isn't this going to be fun," Blanche said with a roll of her pretty eyes.

\----------------------------------------

You had given him a scrub top to wear home, double XL was the only size that fit his large frame, he was pulling on his jacket and slipping the doctor a couple hundred dollars, Blanche simply huffed and quickly made her way back to the triage area.

"So, Punisher," you said a bit awkwardly.

"My name is Frank, don't have to call me that."

"Frank, you need to make sure you take these antibiotics three times a day, every day for the next week." you handed him the little orange bottle with instructions written in sharpie on it.

He chuckled at you, but you gave him a stern look, reprimanding his childish behavior. You walked him out the back entrance and he slipped you a piece of paper. You waited til he was gone before you went back into the hospital and looked at it. It was a five dollar bill with a number scrawled on it.

"Pfft, Blanche gets a couple hundred and all I'm worth is a five and a phone number?" you rolled your eyes and went back to your hectic job.

\-----------------

6 a.m. finally rolled around and you were packing up your things, getting ready to head home. You felt the five in your scrub pocket before you took the top off to get back into your street clothes. Your fingers rolled across the soft, worn out paper and you decided to put the number in your cell phone.

'Frank' was all you labeled the contact as. You frowned when you realized you didn't have Bucky in there, thinking about how fun it might be to just text him randomly here and there.

"Get over it, it's just a little crush." You told yourself, rolling your eyes and changing your clothes.

You strolled out of the hospital and climbed into your car, leaning back into the seat and letting out a shaky sigh. It was always hard for you to leave the hospital like that, the nurses made you leave at the end of your shift on the dot, though. They knew it was hard for you seeing so many injured people and only having the ability to do so much for them. You thought long and hard everyday about becoming a registered nurse, but you always ended up deciding against it. Your drive home was pleasant, little to no traffic, happy neighbors waving at you and finally Jenna in your apartment making the two of you breakfast smoothies.

"Hey little lady," she sang at you as you kicked off your shoes and threw your laundry in the washing machine.

"Hey, Jen," you said with a tired voice.

"I made yours with this new coconut milk, I hope you like it!" she offered you a tall glass with a deep purple smoothie in it.

You pulled a slight face; sometimes you hated coconut milk, but you downed it anyways.

"That wasn't terrible," you said, licking your upper lip clean.

"Hahaha, good!" she poured her own glass and sat on the couch, turning on the news.

Nothing too exciting, there was some coverage of the hospital's influx of patients, the reporter trying to sound concerned about injured criminals. He wasn't convincing.

"Jenna, as always, you're welcome to stay, but I need to get some rest before my shift tonight." you yawned and headed for the shower.

"Goodnight!" she called after you in a sing song voice.

\-------------------------------------------------------

You awoke to the buzzing of your cell phone alarm, 5 p.m. You rolled over, quickly throwing off your blanket to make yourself uncomfortable enough to get up out of bed and after a few moments of tossing and turning you slid out of bed like a slug and made your way to the bathroom; peeing, showering and brushing your teeth. You had a little more bounce in your step so you went to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. You were leaning your elbows on the counter when you finally decided to text Frank and make sure he was taking his antibiotics.

' _This is the assistant from the hospital. Taking your antibiotics?'_

' _Yes ma'am'_ you chuckled at his response.

' _Alright buster, you better keep taking them til they're all gone!'_

You slipped the phone in your pocket and poured your cup of coffee, almost wishing you had decided on tea instead, but you really needed the little pick me up it provided. You packed a clean pair of scrubs, they were fuscia and had black trim and you really liked how flattering the top was on your bust. Taking your cup of coffee and your full messenger bag with you down to your car. You noticed how quiet the buliding seemed to be. You checked the time on your phone; it was only five thirty, typically people were coming home from work or leaving for dinner.

There was no one coming or going into the building and the street outside was desolate. You reached for your com, wanting to message Bucky, but decided not to bother him at work, so you let it go and instead texted Frank.

_'You back in town? It's quiet as a cemetary out here'_

_'No, you headed to work?'_

_'Yes Sir'_

_'I'll meet you there, be careful'_

You slipped the phone back into your pocket and quickly got into your car. When you pulled onto a main road there was light traffic, not typical on a wednesday night at this time, but it at least made you feel a little safer. You pulled into the hospital parking area and as you approached the employee entrance you saw Frank, standing against the wall, hands in his pockets, ballcap pulled down slightly. You weren't sure if you were comforted by his presence or worried there would be a brawl soon.

"Everything ok, Frank?" you asked when you reached him.

He took a step toward you and nodded, "Nothing going on that I could dig up, maybe just a slow night in your neighborhood?"

"Thank you for checking."

"Anytime, you feel free to hit me up if you ever have trouble."

"Not if it means you're going to kill someone," you chuckled at him and he gave you a smirk.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The rest of your night was uneventful, some cleaning, some nursing care, delivering food, you got to read a story to a little girl having her first asthma attack induced hospital stay and finally the sun was rising. You were filing paperwork and getting new charts ready for the morning doctors when you heard the nurses talking about some tall, large man in the lobby. You eavesdropped a little longer, but when they described his sandy blonde hair, you knew who it was.

"Steve?" You questioned as you entered the lobby.

He called your name, a smile on his boyish face and shook your hand when you walked up to him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here at all, everything ok?" you asked him, gesturing him to sit in one of the soft seats.

"Well, we may need a little help with some medical supplies, I was hoping I could ask you for a huge favor."

\------------------------------------------------------------

You took several lac packs and suture packs, sterile towels, and drapes and stuffed them into the bag Steve had given you. You were perplexed as to why they wouldn't be able to get them on their own or why they couldn't just come into the hospital for some wound care. You were making your way out of the supply room when you saw Steve on his com, talking quietly. You slowed your steps, feeling somewhat nosey.

"Yes, she's ok. Yeah. No Buck, she's on the clock for another couple hours I think. I don't know why you didn't- Fine, fine. Bye."

You frowned.

Bucky didn't want to come, but he was here? You shook your head, feeling the disappointment move to the back of your mind for the time being.

"I hope you're planning on bringing back these lac packs so I don't get canned." you told him sternly.

"I swear, we kind of have a little deal with the big boss here, he looks the other way if we don't cause too much fuss when we need things."

So that explained some things for you; if the boss was fine with it then you weren't too worried, but that didn't mean the doctors and nurses wouldn't lynch you for taking much needed supplies.

"Everything ok?" Steve asked you.

You realized you were furrowing your brow and frowning, you shook your head and rolled your eyes.

"I'm just dandy, go ahead and take these, if you have any questions you know how to get a hold of me."

The corners of Steve's lips pulled down slightly and he took the bag you offered him with a simple thanks before you turned on your heel and left him in the hallway.

You didn't know why it irritated you so much that Bucky wasn't there to greet you, maybe he was wounded or maybe he just didn't want anything to do with you. He wasn't your boyfriend or anything so you had no stake in his activities. You sighed and wrapped your arms around yourself, heading back to the nurses station and saying your goodbyes before changing. On your way out you spotted Frank again, standing by the employee entrance.

"You didn't stay here all night did you?" you asked him softly, stifling a yawn.

"Nah, just wanted to make sure you got out of work alright." He was looking everywhere but at you.

"Something wrong?"

"Just watching this car circle the parking lot for the fifth time."

You sighed and pulled out your phone, dialing hospital police and looking up at the big man beside you. He just chuckled at you, before nodding in the direction of the parking lot.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to your car."

You fell in step right beside him, sticking close to him in the chill morning air. He simply stood next to your door, like a bodyguard, as you tossed in your bag and climbed inside, plugging your phone into the AUX cord to play your music. He shut the door when your turned on the engine and you rolled down the window.

"Thanks for looking out for me Frank." you said with a soft smile on your face.

He nodded his head and stepped away from the car so you could pull out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The week went on as usual for you, til you came to your three days off. You decided to go out on the first night, Jenna was over helping you get ready and pick a place out and she had invited a couple of her friends to come with you as well. You hadn't really made many new friends since you moved here, even though you had been living here for a solid six months now, so you didn't mind her bringing along more company to have fun. You were washing your face when your com suddenly went off.

_'Hey doll'_

It was Bucky. You frowned at the screen, Jenna sidling up beside you and taking a glance at your phone.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?" she teased.

"There is no paradise, he's been busy is all, but I must admit, a little of the spark seems to have gone away."

"That doesn't mean it won't come back, invite him out tonight! It would be fun to meet him."

_'Hey Bucky.'_ was your simple reply, you could feel your cheeks flush and you suddenly felt silly for not coming up with a better hello.

_'Sorry I haven't been around and I've been shitty about contacting you.'_

You sighed, at least he was sorry.

_'I'm getting ready to head out for the night with some friends. You're welcome to come with.'_

_'I think I would like that very much'_

You punched in the address and finished getting ready. Twenty minutes later you met up with Jenna's friends; Sean, a thin, young man with sandy blonde hair and green eyes and Aurora. You had met her before, Jenna had gone out with her for a couple weeks, but it fizzled out, she was just as striking as ever and you couldn't help but compare yourself to her every single time. She was incredibly sweet, though, it made her platinum blonde hair, dusky brown eyes and perfectly tan skin all the more intimidating. You were suddenly a little worried about Bucky meeting this lovely young lady. You were caught up in your thoughts while everyone exchanged pleasantries, not really paying them too much attention because they weren't there to see you.

All eyes were suddenly trained in your direction, though and before you had the chance to ask why, there was a firm, warm hand on your back. Not a caress, just a way to gently get your attention.

"Hey!" came Bucky's happy voice.

You turned around and took in his attire. You realized suddenly that you hadn't seen him in jeans before and he filled out these jeans like he was poured into them, the thick muscles of his thighs obvious and the tops of his hips just showing. He wore a black tee underneath a white, unbuttoned shirt and you could see the fabric almost straining across his broad chest. Your stomach flipped. The gloves were ridiculous looking, though.

"Oh, hey, Bucky." you tried casually, feeling the heat rise up in your cheeks.

He bit his lower lip and stepped in a little closer. You reached out a hand to him with a smile and he chuckled at you, Jenna outright laughed.

"There's my awkward little princess." she teased you.

You introduced everyone to him, he was all smiles and handshakes, even for Aurora, just a quick smile and handshake. Jenna was behind him making crude gestures at you and you could feel your face heat up like a furnace. Finally you were ushered into the bar with a group of other patrons. You quickly grabbed Bucky's hand, hoping not get separated and he tugged you in close.

You looked up at him and he looked so happy to be there. To be with you. There was that little spark, starting to glow again, in the pit of your stomach and the center of your chest. Your little group found a nice table next to the window and you went in turns to get drinks so that you wouldn't lose your seat. It came to be your turn to get a drink and Bucky got up to go with you.

"I overheard Steve talking to you the other day." you blurted out while waiting for the bar tender.

Bucky's cheeks turned rosy.

"Why didn't you message me or anything?"

"I didn't want to be too forward and I didn't want to come off like I was just using you for medical supplies," he scratched the back of his neck, "I shouldn't have waited so long to talk to you either."

"I see." you weren't sure if you were satisfied with that answer, still feeling some disappointment and awkwardness.

"I know that shit about absence making the heart grow fonder ain't true at all." he said, placing his gloved, metal hand on the small of your back.

"Why are you wearing those?" you suddenly asked him.

"Well the hand kinda stands out, ya' know?" he chuckled.

You turned to face him and pulled his hand up so it was in front of you, you slipped a finger under the glove, feeling the metal and the vibration of power under the plates.

"I like your hands so much more without the gloves on," you said softly, not sure he heard you.

Judging by the bob of his adam's apple when he swallowed deeply, though, he did. The bar tender sliced your sweet moment in half with his loud, shrieky voice. You ordered your drinks and he made them swiftly, you left him a tip and he had a tab running for you and your party already.

Sean and Jenna had reserved a pool table and they were drinking and laughing while they waited for the current players to finish up their game. Aurora sat quietly and watched, waving as you returned to the table. She seemed to be so interested in Sean, you were getting suspicious, so you turned off your filter for a moment and bluntly asked her if she was seeing him. Bucky sat back and sipped at his beer, his hand lightly touching your back.

"Oh my, haha, is it that obvious?" she was sipping her drink and refusing to make eye contact with you.

You smiled at her before she got up to join the other two.

"This what you do on your days off?" Bucky asked, his hand making lazy circles on your back.

"No, I don't really like going out, I just needed to be away from all the normalcy and things reminding me of the hospital and Fr-" you cut yourself off, not sure why you felt nervous about telling him your new friend was the Punisher.

He raised an eyebrow at you.

"Well, I guess I should tell you about my harrowing experience patching up a vigilante!" you chuckled nervously.

"Please tell me you didn't," he frowned.

"He was wounded and it's my job to help take care of those in need." you scolded him.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you getting hurt again," he said, leaning forward slightly. You could see his muscles bunch under the thin tee and it made your stomach flutter.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that at all, he's been kind of watching out for us at the hospital lately."

You told him about the times he watched you walk to your car, kept security alerted to suspicious people and made sure you weren't the only one leaving unscathed. Bucky was listening intently to your tales about work and he ordered you up another drink. By the end of the night you were leaning against him and laughing with your friends. He was enjoying his time with you, his arm draped over your shoulders, his beer still in his hand and a smile plastered on his face. Jenna called up an Uber for Sean and Aurora and sent them home and she shared a ride with you and Bucky. You had invited him over for coffee and to watch a movie.

You realized you may have had a little too much to drink when he was helping you climb a flight of stairs, so you quickly put the pot on. Jenna pushed him down onto the couch to get comfortable and was trying to finagle his gloves off when you came into the living room.

"I don't care if you have scales under there, get comfortable damn it." she was practically growling at him.

"Oh Jenna, let him alone," you chided her, leaning over the couch and swatting her away.

Bucky chuckled at her, silently removing his gloves when her back was turned, she was immediately distracted by the Blu-Ray collection, trying to pick a good movie for the evening. By the time she had made a decision and turned on the television her phone started ringing. She politely stepped into the hallway to answer.

"Buck! D'ya want some coffee?" you slurred from the kitchen.

"Sure, doll, I'll take a cup, just a little sugar." he called back to you.

"I would love a little sugar," you joked to yourself.

"I have to run, sweetie," Jenna said as she came back into the apartment.

"Is everything ok?" you asked her with a frown.

"Yes, I'll talk to you tomorrow about it." she hugged you and waved a goodbye to Bucky before ducking out the front door.

You walked into the living room, two mugs in your hands and took in the sight of Bucky Barnes sitting comfortably on your couch, metal arm draped over the back of the couch and his handsome face turning a smile in your direction. You could feel your cheeks heat up as you set the mugs down and you bit your lower lip before finally settling down next to him.

"You mind if I..." he trailed off, positioning himself to sit closer to you.

You shook your head and scooted in close to him, he settled his arm over your shoulder and his thumb was gliding back and forth on your bicep. It was soothing and you snuggled against him, the movie playing the background unimportant compared to this feeling of contentment. You nuzzled against his firm chest and snaked your arm across his waist, your fingers slipping under his tee to feel his heated muscles and soft skin. You were both relaxed and settled in, sipping at your coffee now and then, when your phone vibrated in your pocket.

_'Need a little help, can I meet you somewhere?'_

It was Frank, your eyes widened and you frowned.

_'Are you hurt?'_

_'Little bit.'_

"Shit." you muttered, causing Bucky to sit bolt upright.

"What is it?" his tone was firm, and you could see him slipping into work mode.

You showed him the texts with a worried look.

"I'm fucking drunk and he needs my help." you weren't nearly as sober as you were hoping you would be, but you had only had a quarter of your cup of coffee.

Bucky pulled a face, obviously irritated and distressed.

"I'll take you, figure out where to meet." his voice was soft and he was pulling his gloves back on.

```````````````````````````````````````````

:O the suspense

 


	6. VI

You pulled up to a rather dilapidated building, Bucky in tow; he was on alert and had removed his restrictive button up top and gloves once he saw how bad the neighborhood looked. His metal arm gleamed under the pale glow of the street lights.

  
  


"Bucky, I'm sure you don't have to be in kill mode." you half joked with him.

  
  


He shook his head and clenched his jaw.

  
  


You knocked on the door in front of you, paint peeling and grafitti decorating it. You shuffld your feet slightly and Bucky put his hand on your shoulder, giving you a reaffirming squeeze.

  
  


"We can go," he began, but the door was finally opening.

  
  


He quickly pulled you behind him, gun in hand, trained on Frank, who also had a gun in Bucky's face. They were both glaring angrily at each other, Bucky baring his teeth and Frank breathing heavily, blood dripping from his chin.

  
  


"What the everlasting fuck," you muttered, putting a hand on each man's gun, and giving them hard looks.

  
  


"The fuck is this?" Frank asked through gritted teeth.

  
  


"This is Bucky, because I am drunk, Frank." you said matter of factly, stepping into the house and setting down your messenger bag.

  
  


"Bucky?" he limped back into the house behind you, Bucky on his heels and slamming the door shut.

  
  


"Yeah, he's a friend of mine and it was very considerate of him to bring me here," you continued, setting out your tools, two bottles of rubbing alcohol and making sure you had antibiotics.

  
  


"Especially considering we were on a date." Bucky muttered, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

  
  


Frank raised an eyebrow as he sat down on the floor next to you, crossing his legs.

  
  


Your face flushed and you stopped completely, looking up at Bucky with an almost terrified expression on your face. He swallowed hard and loked away, Frank chuckled at him before spitting blood onto the floor.

  
  


"No shit?" he said with a husky voice, giving you a hard look.

  
  


"Uh, well, it started out as more of a get-together with friends." you stammered, drenching some guaze with alcohol and dabbing some deep cuts on Frank's chin with it.

  
  


"I see," he kept watching every little move you made while you cleaned him up.

  
  


Bucky stood watch by the window, glancing at the two of you now and then and frowning. He began pacing and you were suddenly irritated with him. You shot him a look and he nervously licked his lips, looking away from you. The tension was awful and you were beginning to feel nauseated, you methodically focused on suturing the gash over Frank's eyebrow closed when Bucky pulled his gun again and pressed his back to the wall in a way that he could still see outside, but could use the cruddy building as a shield.

  
  


"This black car has circled twice now, one more time and you're getting her out." Bucky said firmly.

  
  


Frank began shoving your things into your bag and you were shakily getting to your feet. He threw the bag over your shoulder and put his heavy jacket on you. You realized suddenly that it had to be bullet proof or resistant, it was much too heavy to be a normal coat and it made you feel too warm considering how woozy you were feeling.

  
  


"Alright, go, they're coming back around," Bucky's voice was hard and he was aiming his gun already.

  
  


Frank pulled you against his side and made his way to the backdoor as quickly as he could. You felt like puking and your adrenaline was coursing through you, it made your back ache and your eyes were scanning the little building for any danger that might be lurking. Franks hand squeezed your shoulder firmly and you looked up at him. He was focused and he was dangerous.

  
  


"It'll be fine, I won't let nothin' happen to you." he said gruffly and you nodded.

  
  


His boots pounded the ground loudly and you realized just what an imposing man he was. In your drunken haze you were imagining his strong hand squeezing you in other places and you were suddenly, silently, berating yourself. You were quickly outside and panting somewhat, Frank glanced down at you for a moment and you leaned against him for support.

  
  


"Where's Bucky?" you whispered harshly.

  
  


"Shhh," was all Frank said, causing you to shrink up against him.

  
  


His arm came around you and he was frowning, his trigger finger twitching, his nostrils flared.

  
  


"Go!" came a shout from Bucky back in the building, followed by several gun shots.

  
  


Frank began a brisk sprint that immediately jumbled your insides, you tried desperately to keep up, he was tugging you along, but keeping you close enough that if something happened it wouldn't be you that took a bullet.

  
  


_'What am I doing with these fucking men?'_ you thought to yourself.

  
  


A second set of fast paced footfalls had your attention and Bucky had caught up with you; he was leading you and Frank to a little sedan a block away, he broke into it and hotwired it, quickly loading you into the back seat and draping Frank's coat on top of you.

  
  


"What the fuck were you thinking?!" he suddenly shouted and you cringed, assuming he was yelling at you.

  
  


"The hell are you talking about?" Came Franks reply.

  
  


You listened with bated breath, your hands clenched into fists against your chest.

  
  


"You put her in danger! For your own sake," Bucky all but growled the second half of his statement, the swerving tires of the car were quickly killing your silent resolve.

  
  


"I don't even know those fucks, how do you know they weren't after you?" Frank spat back.

  
  


The two argued and hurled insults at each other, but you were quickly tuning it out, your churning guts getting the better of you.

  
  


"Buck, pull over!" you yelled and he swerved to the side as you swung the door of the sedan open, bolting out.

  
  


You emptied the contents of your stomach all over the sidewalk, it was a mighty spray and you were only mildly embarrassed. Tears sprung to your eyes as your body heaved and Bucky held your hair while Frank rubbed your back, cooing at you that it was ok.

  
  


"Wanna go, home, Bucky," you moaned out, Frank was wiping your mouth with his shirt sleeve.

  
  


"Shit, darlin', I'm so sorry." Frank said softly against your hair

  
  


Frank helped you to your feet and into the backseat, he scooted in with you and you rested your head on his lap, clutching his thigh while stroked your hair. When Bucky felt he was no longer being tailed he slowed to a much more comfortable speed and you began drifting off to the sound of Frank breathing a little harshly.

  
  


"I'm going to drive around just a little bit longer, make sure no one follows us to your place." you barely registered Bucky's words from the backseat of the sedan.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------

  
  


You woke up in your bed, snuggled into a thick down blanket, pillows fluffed and smelling amazing. You nestled deeper into the darkness the blanket provided and sighed, running your tongue across your teeth and hating the fuzzy feeling on them and in your dry mouth.

  
  


"Hey," came a soft voice.

  
  


"Mmmno," you groaned out.

  
  


"Hey, come on," he said your name as he gently shook you through the blanket.

  
  


"Bucky?" you mumbled, slowly pushing the blanket away.

  
  


"Hey, there she is," came a gruff voice from the other side of your bed.

  
  


"Frank, too?" you stretched and yawned.

  
  


You could feel the weight of the mattress shift on both sides as each man took a seat, both concerned for you, but irritated at each other. You pulled the blanket over yourself again and moaned out, but Frank was having none of it, he pulled the blanket off of you and roughly shook you.

  
  


"Come on, get up, brush your teeth, brush your hair and I'll get outta' here." he told you, voice rough.

  
  


"You don't have to go, Frank," you offered.

  
  


Bucky got up and grabbed his keys from your dresser. Frank got up and the two of them exchanged heated words. You dragged yourself out of bed, slipped into your bathroom and took care of yourself. You came out and Frank and Bucky simply watched you as you rustled in your dresser for a new top and clean pants and socks. You changed in the bathroom, emerging in a snug and low cut tank top, black yoga pants with green stitching and mismatched socks.

  
  


"Alright, both of you can stay or both of you can go, but I'm not dealing with the pissing contest all day long." you announced irritably before heading to the kitchen to get some water and take a tylenol.

  
  


Bucky and Frank exchanged glances and frowns before following you to the kitchen; Bucky wrapped you up in a tight hug, and you inhaled the scent of his hair, hugging him back tightly. His cheeks were flushed when you pulled away. Frank took you against his body with one arm, thanking you for taking care of him and you wrapped your arms around him as well. They both smelled of gunpowder and you were suddenly very aware of how nice that smell was.

  
  


"I'll call you later," Bucky said as he left.

  
  


"Shoot me a text if you need anything," Frank winked as he followed Bucky out the door.

  
  


You shook your head and downed the rest of your water before getting another glass.

  
  


 


	7. VII

You spent the evening loafing around in your yoga pants and tank top. Very little yoga was done, but that was fine by you. Your phone was virtually blowing up and from only two people.

  
  


_'I'm so sorry I flipped out about you helping a friend, I don't want that to be the last interaction we have before I get thrown on another mission.'_

  
  


Bucky had sent that a couple of hours ago and it was thoughtful and made you smile. The time you had spent together in the hospital hadn't been unimportant to him and you felt like there was real potential to start seeing each other. He was sweet and considerate and so helpful.

  
  


Then there was Frank.

  
  


_'Sorry I ruined date night for you.'_

  
  


Obviously he was expecting to have a real conversation about this, but over text. The corner of your lip quirked and you raised an eyebrow.

  
  


_'It wasn't really date night, it was kind of last minute arranged.'_

  
  


_'That mean you're free tomorrow night?'_

  
  


Your eyebrows slowly raised in disbelief, thumbs hovering over the screen of your phone. You certainly weren't expecting this and you definitely thought Frank was good looking and caring. You frowned and chewed your lip while you thought about it.

  
  


_'No rush, think about it.'_

  
  


You let out a breath and held your phone against your chest. The thought of seeing two men and not letting them know, ate at you and you knew wouldn't be able to do that. You flicked your text message menu to Bucky and you were getting ready to message him when your door flew open.

  
  


"Hey lady!" Jenna's voice was ringing with her excitement and it made you cringe.

  
  


"Oh my god, Jenna, just come on in." you said with false irritation, rolling your eyes.

  
  


"Oh you love me and besides," she said as she made her way to your fridge and helped herself to a soda, "I want to chat with you about something."

  
  


You raised an eyebrow at her and the two of you sat down on the sofa. Jenna snapped open the can and you set your phone on the coffee table. She cleared her throat a little and licked her bottom lip, you leaned back on the arm rest of the sofa and waited patiently for her to talk.

  
  


"So, I'm in a relationship," she started and you sat up a little straighter.

  
  


"Do go on!" you said enthusiastically.

  
  


"Well, it's not really a normal relationship." she was fiddling with her hair now and you frowned.

  
  


"Are you ok? Do I need to anonymously alert the police? Or call Frank, cus I'm sure he's down for breaking some legs."

  
  


"No, no, nothing like that at all, uhm," She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, "I'm seeing two people right now."

  
  


"I never took you for the 'discrete relationship' type, Jenna." you said with raised eyebrows.

  
  


"It's not like that, either, they both know about each other and we are super open about it, it's ugh, it sounds a little silly with a title. It's called a polyamorous relationship."

  
  


"Oh!" you said with surprise, "I've heard about that before."

  
  


Jenna began explaining how she started her relationship with just one person and then evolved to include another partner. She was nervous, you could tell, so you kept trying to relax your posture and smile softly when she looked to your eyes for reassurance.

  
  


"So, Sean and Aurora, eh?" you smiled warmly at Jenna and she blushed, nodding.

  
  


"Yeah, I didn't know how you would take the news. You're not, like, grossed out?"

  
  


"God no! You're all adults and you're all so fond of each other, what's wrong with that?"

  
  


Jenna leaned in quickly for a hug and you wrapped your arms tightly around her. You realized how stressed she must have been keeping this a secret from you, she always shared everything with you. You could see why she had been so happy to bring you out with Sean and Aurora just to spend time with each other. Jenna sat back and flicked on the TV, sipping her soda, you pulled your legs up onto the sofa to sit comfortably and decided to text Bucky, but you were interrupted by your loud ringtone. You leaned forward and checked the ID

  
  


_FRANK  
_

  
  


You excused yourself to the bedroom to answer his call.

  
  


"Hey Frank," there was some hesitation in your voice and you were worrying your lip.

  
  


_"Hey, just thought I'd make sure I didn't scare ya'."_ was his gruff reply.

  
  


Your resolve was crumbling fast just hearing his voice. Heavy accent, gritty, honest. You sighed and sat on your mattress, smoothing the fitted sheet out where Bucky had sat earlier, wondering how pissed he would be that you were talking to Frank.

  
  


"Ok, well, I have to be honest, I'm not sure if I can go to dinner with you, I mean, Bucky and I might be, I don't know," you sighed and he chuckled at you.

  
  


_"Alright, I'll change my offer a little bit. Dinner, just as friends and you can even bring Bucky if that would make you more comfortable."_

  
  


Your eyes widened at his offer, your heart pounded a little, but you knew Bucky would just brood if he had to eat dinner with Frank.

  
  


"I'll...ask him, see what he says." you lied.

  
  


Frank just chuckled and said bye, leaving you holding your cell phone on your lap, hand still lingering on the spot where Bucky had sat that morning. You dialed up his number and waited patiently for him to pick up. Maybe you would just tell him about Frank's offer anyway. Maybe he would laugh about it or maybe he would tell you to go without him, either way, you needed to hear Bucky's voice now.

  
  


_"Hello?"_ came his soft answer.

  
  


"Hey, Buck! Can we talk?" you asked him.

  
  


_"Yeah, on the phone? Or can I take you for drinks?"_

  
  


You smiled and agreed to meet for drinks. You were quickly changing into a nice pair of jeggings, a black halter top and a sheer, white button up shirt. You slipped on a pair of blue danskos with white soles and ran a brush through your hair quickly. You had agreed to meet at the little pub a couple blocks away, it was pretty popular and offered some good food as well as beers.

  
  


"Jenna, feel free to hang out, I'm going to meet up with Bucky for a few." You told your friend who was comfortably laying sprawled out on the sofa.

  
  


"Kay!" she called out, flipping through channels.

  
  


You made your way down the stairs, excited to get out and do something fun that didn't involve patching up vigilantes and getting into wild car chases. You sighed and checked your phone as you went down the stairs; Jenna had texted you an obscene photo of some beer bottles, you rolled your eyes and set your phone to vibrate. It was cool out, but not breezy and the street lights were bright and sparkling, setting pedestrians in soft glowing light and it made you smile. Half way to the pub you saw him, leaning against a brick wall. He was wearing a black, leather jacket and some ratty jeans, his hands shoved in his pockets. You loved watching him fiddle with his hair.

  
  


"Bucky!" you called out, waving your hand and he stood tall, waving back at you.

  
  


The street light reflected of his metal fingers and you could feel your heart race. All of this attention and attraction was going to give you an arrhythmia soon, you just knew it. The corner of his mouth quirked up into a small smirk as he embraced you, his arms wrapping around your firmly, thumbs stroking your ribs. You smiled against his broad, warm chest, your own fingers spreading across his strong back, his heat radiating into your fingertips and making your skin tingle.

  
  


You pulled back enough to look up at him, his steely eyes glimmering and you let your hand idly come up to his square jaw, trailing along the stubble on his chin. Bucky's tongue slipped out and left a moist trail along his lower lip and you found yourself reaching for it, your index finger softly gliding along his slick lower lip as you bit your own.

  
  


"Been doing that a lot today?" he asked you softly and you raised a confused eyebrow at him.

  
  


"Hm? Oh! Yes, I guess so, why do you ask?"

  
  


"Your lip is red," he gently ran his metal thumb over your lip and your eyes fluttered closed, the cool feeling of metal and the moving gears of his forearm always pleasant for you.

  
  


"I've got something I want to talk to you about, I've been a little nervous today." you said softly as the two of you walked to the bar.

  
  


Bucky put his arm across your shoulders and you pressed yourself into his side. It was so nice walking with him like this, his large frame a shelter to you. You made small talk, he chuckled at your sarcastic quips and you gasped and oo'd at his stories. It wasn't a very long walk to the bar, you came to the entrance of the pub and he held the door for you, smiling his very charming smile. You wondered what he was like with girls back in his hayday. Was he suave and smooth, always quick to flash a smile and slide a hand up a willing thigh? The thought made you balk a little at yourself.

  
  


Were you getting jealous?

  
  


The two of you picked a table not too far from the emergency exit. It was quiet and a little darker that most of the center tables and convenient for any hasty escapes you might need to make. A server came to your table and took your order; Bucky requested a vanilla moon stout and you ordered a margarita.

  
  


"So tell me about this conversation you had that's got you so nervous, doll." He said as he clasped your hands across the table.

  
  


You couldn't believe how affectionate he was being after this morning, "He asked if we could have dinner tomorrow. The three of us..." you trailed off a little, looking away from him.

  
  


He gave your hands a squeeze and you turned your face towards him. His expression was serious; his lips pursed and his eyebrows knit in what appeared to be frustration. You had just opened your mouth to say something, that it was stupid, that it was silly, anything. The server interrupted with your drinks and a complimentary basket of onion rings and sauce. Bucky turned the charm right back on, only letting go for a moment and to immediately tip the young blonde.

  
  


"We can do that." he said, looking you in the eyes with a fierce intensity.

  
  


You swallowed hard and nodded silently, picking up your drink to take a sip when you felt a pressure against your calf. Bucky had scooted down in his chair and his heavy boot was pushing your legs apart,gently. You swallowed the mouthful of cold liquor in your mouth and complied, legs easing open to accommodate his large boot between your thick thighs on the seat. He licked his lips and flashed you a grin. Not the flirty, sweet smile he offered to most others. This was a grin, all sharp teeth and glinting eyes.

  
  


"Bucky," you whispered, "don't just tease me."

  
  


He sucked in a breath and bit his lower lip. You loved watching his mouth; his pouty lips and his perfect teeth. It made you melt to take in all the flavors of Bucky Barnes' perfect mouth.

  
  


"You sure you're ready for that, doll?" he asked in his soft voice and the simple phrase was full of heat and desire.

  
  


You nodded quickly, taking a little sip of your drink as Bucky slid his chair to be right beside you. He settled back into his seat quickly, but you saw the bulge in his tight jeans, the strained, old denim at his thigh. Your eyes widened for a moment, but he leaned into you, his hot breath fanning across your cheek and his hair tickling your sensitive skin. You leaned towards him a fraction and he kissed you, softly; his left hand taking yours and you boldly brought it to your thigh. You splayed your fingers out across the top of his hand and he did the same to your thigh, you gave a slight squeeze to his hand and he mimicked your actions. You deepened the kiss, your tongue rolling over his lips and he gave it a mild suck, making you gasp into his mouth. His hand wandered closer to the inside of your thigh and your tongue in his mouth spurred him on. You slipped your hand onto his thigh and gave him a firm squeeze, it made him gasp and you wondered just how long it had been since he had been touched in such an intimate way.

  
  


You pulled away to gather your thoughts and his eyes were locked with yours, his lip in his teeth, "Bucky... can we, uhm," you weren't sure how to ask.

  
  


He cocked an eyebrow at you and your resolve to ask crumbled, so you ducked back in for another kiss, your hands bravely roaming his lap, fingers just grazing his stiff cock through the denim. He gasped lightly into your mouth and pulled you in close, his hands roaming your back under your button up shirt. Your body was so overheated and your skin was humming with excitement. You wanted this to be a litle more private, but doing it in such a public place was also quite a thrill for you. You wanted people to see you with Bucky, with this strong and imposing man that you could bend with a simple flick of your tongue. It was thrilling and you soon found yourself trying to undo his pants under the table.

  
  


"CoME outside with me, darlin'," came his raspy voice.

  
  


You nodded and the two of you left some cash on the table for the drinks and quickly left the bar, making your way back to your apartment.

 

 


	8. VIII

When you reached your apartment door Buckys hands were immediately on your shoulders, his lips on the back of your head. You fumbled with the keysand the lock for a moment and he chuckled into your hair. It was warm and it only made you more excited to have him alone.

"Jenna?" you called tentatively when you opened the door.

There was no answer so you quickly pulled Bucky in and locked the door behind him. He was taking off his leather jeacket and you watched his muscles tighten and stretch as the sleeves slid off his thick arms.

"Just toss it on the couch for now, Bucky." you said as you poured him a glass of water in the kitchen.

You came back to the living room with two glasses and you were greeted with the sight of Bucky stripping his shirt off. His powerful frame was intimidating; broad shoulders bulked with muscle, his chest hard and square, his stomach was tight when he saw you, you could see him flex his abdominal muscles for a second and then relax them again. Your face felt like it was beet red and you were suddenly self conscious. Bucky took the glass you offered him and you tried giving him a smile, but you were pretty sure it was more of a grimace.

"Everything alright, darlin'?" he asked you as he stepped in close and put a warm hand on your bicep.

You couldn't get over how heated his skin was all the time. It gave you goosebumps to think about how warm other parts of his body were.

"Y-yeah, yep, everything is fine." You said nervously, biting your lip.

Bucky sipped his water and then set the glass down on the table. He brought both hands up to your arms, gently squeezing your biceps, you looked up at him and barely closed your eyes as you braced your hands on his chest. Bucky leaned down and kissed you, his soft lips pressing against yours, his tongue already licking at your top lip and you slipped yours out to taste him. The way he opened his mouth against your own was amazing and your nails lightly dug into the flesh of his chest, making him sigh into your mouth, you wanted him to be a little louder so you dragged your nails down to his abs slowly and he almost hissed, you nipped his swollen lower lip and he wrapped his around you, squeezing you firmly against himself.

"Bucky, the bedroom..." you trailed off, kissing his neck and collarbone.

He picked you up, something that hadn't been done to you for quite a while, and you braced yourself with your knees at his hips. His hands squeezed your thighs and he carried you to the bedroom, kicked the door closed behind him and he gently set you down on the bed, laying over your smaller frame. He leaned down and kissed you, you spread your legs further apart and he settled his thighs between them. You rocked your hips up against him and your hands were roaming his bare back, feeling scars here and there, lightly trailing along some of them. He pushed your shirt up and cupped your breasts.

You nodded your head and Bucky leaned down, licking and kissing the exposed skin. He sighed softly against your breasts and you ran your fingers through his messy hair. He quickly ripped your bra at the middle, making you gasp and his greedy mouth was on your nipples, first one and then the other and his hands were genlty squeezing while he rocked his pelvis against yours. The two of you were panting and moaning together, writhing against each other and his hands felt like electricity on your skin.

Bucky was sitting up and looking down at you, licking his lips while his hands trailed down your body before settling on the button to your jeggings. He raised his eyebrow in question at you and you nodded eagerly, raising your hips. He quickly undid them and slid them down your hips, you wiggling a little to make them come off more easily. Bucky brought his metal fingers to your hip and he let his flesh fingers pull your panties to the side, his hand slowly slid across the skin of your stomach and over your pelvis, the cool metal making you shiver.

"Bukcy, you just gonna' tease me?" you moaned out.

"Nah, baby, I think you've earned this, you've been so good to me," he said softly as he slid his metal index finger inside of your heated, slick entrance.

You moaned and your hips bucked up, Bucky just kept slowly working one digit in and out of you, the sloppy wet noise was almost enough to make you feel obscene, but he was so focused on you and he leaned down to kiss your clit through your panties. He put on gentle pressure with his mouth and slipped another cool finger inside of you, you almost screamed out and your legs spread further open. Bucky began sucking your clit through your panties and you were moaning and babbling as he made your body hum with pleasure.

"That how you like it, baby?" his voice was like silk.

"Yes, oh god, Bucky, yes!" he picked up his pace a bit and pushed your panties aside.

His mouth was on your exposed clit and he was sucking while working his tongue against it. It was quite the overload and the rough friction inside of you was pure bliss. You could feel yourself unwinding and on the verge of an amazing orgasm.

"Please, Buck, just a little more!" you moaned out as your hands tangled in his hair, pushing him more firmly onto your aching pussy.

He moaned against you now, working his fingers in to the knuckles and you couldn't hold out against that deep pressure any longer. You screamed out and your nails dug into his scalp, he kept working his tongue, drawing out your orgasm and your legs began to shake, your fingers trembling in his hair. He slowed down, sliding his fingers out and leaving you feeling empty. You whimpered and looked down at him, only to see him seductively licking your wetness off his gleaming fingers and knuckles. You blushed at the sight.

"Feel good?" he asked you with a grin.

"God yes, come get in this bed, Bucky." you teasingly ordered.

He climbed onto the bed and put an arm over you, kissing your hair and gently rocking his stiff, jean clad cock against your thigh. You reached down to feel it through the denim fabric and he moaned, your hand gently squeezing.

"You don't have to," he started, but you cut him off with a kiss.

You shifted to face him and unbuttoned his jeans, letting his fly down and slipping your small hand in to free his cock from his tight, blue briefs. It was impressive, much like the rest of Bucky himself, you wrapped your hand around it and your fingers didn't come close to meeting your thumb.

"Like a fucking soda can..." you whispered to yourself.

Bucky chuckled, thrusting his hips and making your hand stroke him. You bit your lip and began stroking him in earnest, watching the foreskin of his cock slide up and down the head. You finally got the courage to roll him onto his back and he looked up at you adoringly. You straddled him and let your slick folds slide along his stiff dick and he moaned, gripping your hips and pushing you down on him, you kept rocking against him, grinding his cock. You stopped for a moment and climbed off of him, going to your dresser and fetching a condom. You tossed it to him and he quickly tore it open, rolling it over his erection before you came back just held it in your hands. It was so heavy and thick and you were excited to feel it fill you.

"Come on, baby, I wanna' feel you," he urged you, stroking your thigh.

You straddled him and held it straight up, then you slowly lowered yourself down, feeling the head open you up and you moaned out, steadying yourself with both hands on his chest as you let the rest of his rigid member slide into your hot, moist core. You took a moment to adjust to how full you were, it was uncomfortable at first and Bucky stroked your thighs as you sat on his lap. You could feel it throb inside of you and leaned forward to kiss him, he held you in place with his hand on the back of your neck, kissing you deeply before he gave you a little thrust. You moaned into his mouth and nodded, encouraging him to do it again.

He only gave you a little thrust this time and you pouted against his lips, "Come on, sugar, I know you wanna feel it nice and deep. Move a little for me, let me know it feels good." he murmured to you softly.

His voice set your skin to tingling and you rocked your hips, feeling him slide out and back in at an angle. It felt good and you grew more cold, bucking your hips again and again, riding him in earnest and he gripped your thighs, pushing you down onto him hard and you began to bounce a little harder. You sat up straight and he slipped his metal hand between your bodies, thumb stroking your clit. You moaned and kept grinding against him, just feeling how deep he was inside of you building your urge to climax again. He was moaning and his eyes were locked on yours, even though you kept shutting your eyes tightly, his gaze never left your face and everytime you opened your eyes, there were comforting, steel blue eyes looking back at you.

You were close to the edge and you could tell Bucky was too; he was moaning loudly now and rocking up into you, meeting your movements and squeezing your ass. He kept saying your name over and over and it made you shiver, he was suddenly thrusting up into you harshly and lifting the two of you off the mattress. It felt amazing and you were seeing stars quickly.

"Shit, fuck, I'm gonna come again, Bucky, oh my god," you knew you were babbling now and you didn't care, it felt too amazing.

"Me too, baby, don't stop!" he growled out, working the two of you closer and closer.

You finally came undone on top of him, arching your back and feeling your eyes roll into the back of your head as Bucky thrust up into you and held you firmly in place. He practically shouted as he finally reached his own orgasm and you could him throb inside of your pussy, the condom filling with each spurt of his thick semen. It felt amazing and left the two of you breathing heavily against each other. Bucky laid you down on the mattress and went into the bathroom.

You could hear the faucet turn on and he came back out, completely nude still and sans condom. You smiled at him and patted the bed. Bucky climbed onto the mattress and pulled you against his warm body, arm thrown over you and his breath in your hair. The two of you quickly dozed off, wrapped up in each other.

:O I wanted to fit in the next day, but i was unable to :P so maybe that'll come tomorrow? YAY for Bucky sex

 


	9. IX

You woke up to a heavy weight over your arm and ribs. It was cool and smooth and you went to pull the blanket up around you further, but you were suddenly pulled back against a hard, warm, breathing...

"Oh," you mumbled, your eyes widening.

You had half expected Bucky to leave before you were awake, but the gentle rhythm of his breathing and the weight of his left arm over your body was a stark reminder that Bucky took things very seriously in bis life. Maybe he wasn't the love 'em and leave 'em type.

"G'mornin', doll," Bucky muttered, nestling his nose and mouth into your hair and kissing your head.

"Morning, Bucky." you said quietly.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No, I guess, I was just a little surprised you stayed."

He waited a moment, taking a deep breath, "Want me to go?" he asked you quietly, his fingers flexing by your elbow.

"No." you said simply, scooting back into him.

He inhaled the smell of your hair before kissing you again and then rolling out of the bed to use the bathroom. You got up, dressed and retrieved your phone. There were a couple texts from Jenna that you chuckled at, one of them was a picture of her and Sean kissing Aurora's cheeks. Then there was a missed call and a voicemail from Frank, you hit play on it as you slipped on some socks.

_'Hey kiddo, just wanted to check up on ya', shoot me a text so I know you're alright.'_

That was all there was to it, but he had sent it last night while you were out with Bucky. You quickly opened up a text message to him.

'Sorry, I just got this voicemail, I'm ok and I had a good night.'

You waited a moment, slipping on your shoes, hearing the faucet in the rest room running. Was he humming? You laughed a little at that. You never thought The Winter Soldier was a bathroom hummer.

'No worries, glad you had a good night.' was Franks reply.

You were nervous about tonight. You knew Bucky wanted to come along, but you didn't want them to fight or to not get a long. You really enjoyed having both men in your life and you wanted to make sure that they stayed in your life, even if that meant being just friends all around.

"I need to run back to my place and clean up before tonight," Bucky said as he leaned in to kiss your cheek while you sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ok, should we meet or want me to pick you up?" you asked him, standing up and going to the bathroom to bursh your teeth.

"Nah, we can meet, that'll be easier." He picked up his wallet and got dressed.

You tossed him your hair brush and he borrowed a bright green hair tie to pull his hair out of his face. You washed your face off and then walked Bucky to the front door, he kissed you again, on the lips and you stroked the nape of his neck. His skin was so soft and you wanted to keep touching him all day long, but you knew he had things to do and you should probably get your own errands done as well.

You met up with Jenna and she helped you pick up some groceries, get things sorted and put away and the two of you did laundry together. She was chattering about her date last night and you asked as many questions as you could about being in a poly relationship. The thought was somewhat appealing to you, you had to admit, but it was a little unnerving. Jenna looked so happy, though and so did Sean and Aurora. She let you check out some pics on her phone and you smiled while she kept talking about things.

"Your phone is ringing," she said suddenly.

It was Blanche. You picked up and didn't get a hello out before she frantically asked you to come into the hospital for a few hours. You said yes and quickly threw your dry clothes into the empty laundry basket. Jenna said she would finish the last load you had in the drier, so you quickly changed for work.

-

By the time you got to the hospital it was a madhouse; Blanche was up to her elbows in irate patient, the nurses were busy funneling non-emergency patients out of the lobby as quickly and as politely as they could and there electricians trying to make sure the back up generators had enough fuel to stay on while they were simultaneously fixing the main power. People were scared of the power going out, they were afraid of being robbed by the nursing staff in the dark and family members were afraid of loved ones losing life support.

The generators would last, though, they always did when this happened. You calmly went to the lead nurse and he directed you to laundry that was severely backed up and equipment that desperately need sterilizing.

"Aidan," you began calmly, "honey, it's fine, I'll help you however I can tonight." you promised.

He sighed and slumped his shoulders, dragging his large hands down his face and shaking his head, "This night is a fucking disaster, I am so glad you came in!" he said in a tired, although happy, voice.

You went about your duties, collecting laundry and sending it down the nearby chutes to the laundry room, offering clean bedding to patients from currently empty rooms and picking up laceration repair mayo stands wherever they happened to be left. You hated when the doctors left whole lac packs laying around, people always ended up stealing hemostats. You went about your tasks; helping the other orderlies get caught up and helping nurses here and there, being yelled at by the occassional new doctor or intern and blowing them off, when you had a call to come to the nurses station. You sighed and dropped your armful of dirty laundry down a nearby chute and then proceeded to dust yourself off and straighten your crub top.

"Hey, you hve a call on line 6," Aidan said with a much more chipper voice.

"Thank you," you said with a smile, even though you were already exhausted, taking the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hey doll! Jenna said you got called in? Are we still on for dinner?" it was Bucky.

"Hey Buck! Yeah, I should be out of here in the next hour or so." you knew looked like a grinning idiot as you cheerfully spoke to him on the phone.

Aidan cocked an eyebrow at you and smirked, resting his elbows on the countertop and eavesdropping on your conversation. You hated when he teased you about relationships and he always did it.

"Alright, I'll see you later tonight, then, miss ya'," was Bucky's hasty goodbye.

You handed Aidan the phone, "Sooo, new boy toy?" he asked you, hanging it back up.

"No, I mean, I don't know, yeah? Maybe?" was your stammered reply.

Aidan went around the counter and asked you to show him some photos. You were suddenly aware that you had none of either of your new friends. He teased a little, his wide smile always pleasant to look at, with his chiseled features and dimpled chin.

"I'll have to get some tonight, I guess, thanks!" you said happily, going back to your tasks.

-

You were exhausted and 5 p.m. rolled around quickly, you dialed up Franks number as you left the hospital.

"Hey, I'm just leaving work," you started.

"I thought you were off tonight?" came his rough voice on the other line.

"I did Blanche a solid and came in to help out. Power was out and people were being crazy." you explained.

"We can cancel if you're beat, kiddo," he said gently and you smiled.

"No, it's good, I'm going home to change and then Bucky and I are going to meet you at the restaurant."

"Sounds good, see ya' soon." he hung up quickly.

Why couldn't these boys say goodbye properly? You pulled out of the parking lot and headed home, listening to any soothing music you could find on the radio to calm your suddenly frazzled nerves. You were surprised by how light traffic was and you were thankful since you wanted to shower thoroughly after that shift at the hospital. You parked and practically ran up to your apartment, throwing the door open, tossing your stuff on the couch and stripping down before turning the shower on and scrubbing yourself clean. Once you were done you settled on a nice pair of thigh highs with a seam up the back, a lacy red and black garter belt to hold them up and a matching bra. You rummaged through the closet and you settled a nice, short, gyspsy skirt in dark grey and a black camisole under a sheer, off the shoulder top. You wore a nice pair of black flats so your sore feet were comfortable.

You got into your car and headed to the restaurant. You were buzzing with excitement and near terror over how the two would treat each other, so the drive didn't seem to last at all, you were there quickly and when you parked you saw Bucky get out of a little, grey coup that looked loved, but old. He stood so tall next to the little car and he looked amazing; he was wearing a black, button up shirt and dark, blue jeans with black dress shoes. You went up to him, not sure what to expect, but immediately comforted by his strong arms wrapped around you and his lips on the top of your head.

"You look lovely as always, doll," he said with a small smile.

"You look so handsome, Bucky." you told him as he took your hand and walked yo to the entrance.

Frank was waiting, leaning on the wall and keeping an eye on things. You immediately blushed when you took in what he was wearing. Nice, light denim jeans, a dark, blue button down that was open and a white, hugging tee under that. He looked good, his bulk was less intimidating without the flak jacket. You swallowed a little hard and Bucky cocked an eyebrow at you, causing you to blush with embarrassment, but he gave your hand a gentle squeeze and pulled you against him for a moment.

"Go say hi, doll," he said softly.

You nodded and went up to Frank who threw an arm pver your shoulders and gave you and honest, toothy smile. You knew he didn't get to do that very often and this was probably making him incredibly uncomfortable in general. No flak, no guns, that you could see and a person that he had openly argued with prior. You suddenly wondered if Bucky was armed to the teeth under his street clothes.

Where did they hide their knives? You chuckled a little and Bucky joined you, offering his right hand to shake with Frank. The two eyed each other for a moment before going in with you between them. It felt extremely comforting and embarrassing to walk in with these bulky, tall warriors flanking you and looking both ominous and hot. You sighed and the hostess barely looked at you at all; you could hardly blame her, how often did she get to see beefcake of this level at work? It was a little irritating, though, until Bucky put his arm around your waist and Frank put his across your shoulders. You swallowed hard.

"So, how was your surprise shift?" Frank asked after giving the server his drink order.

"Oh gosh, I'll take a water with lime wedges in it and thank you. It was so hectic and my feet are just toast!" you said with a chuckle.

"Coke, please. What happened that you had to go in?" Bucky said next, his metal hand stroking your back.

"The power went out and they were having a little trouble with the generators and then everything went to shit, so they needed all hands on deck. I guess there were a couple large collisions and a meningitis scare at a little YMCA pool. It was nothing, though, just a run of the mill bacterial infection."

Frank and Bucky gave you somewhat concerned, or maybe mildly grossed out, looks.

You brushed them off and took a large drink of your water when the server returned. Bucky was already giving her a small tip and she was very grateful. You loved how amicable he was, especially with people working. Frank took a sip of his whiskey and coke and you couldn't help but watch his throat bob. Bucky was lightly stroking your neck and you suddenly realized how warm you were. You coughed lightly and snuggled a little closer to him on the bench.

Frank only gave Bucky a few hard stares and the two shot mild insults at each other here and there. It was a rather pleasant night until you decided to start drinking. Frank was the voice of moderation, but Bucky bought you a couple tequila shots and a screw driver. You eagerly drank with him, he matched you shot for shot and he was ordering up a couple more shots at your enthusiastic urging when Frank thought you had enough.

"Frank, no. No, no, no. I've only had a few and I can do more, Bucky isn't- isn't even buzzed yet!" you slurred.

Frank frowned, but you ordered anyway and the two of you went again. You had ended up having a total five shots and two screwdrivers and you had gone to sit next to Frank, snapping selfies with him and snuggling up against his strong frame. Bucky chuckled at you, finally having gotten you to loosen up with both men there.

"Let her drink too much," Frank scolded Bucky.

"She's a grown ass woman, Frank, lighten up." Bucky replied, sipping his whiskey.

You went back to sit with Bucky and you were taking pics with him now and he leaned down to cup your chin and kiss you for one. You smiled at the photo and then at Frank.

"Will you give me one like that, too, Frankie?" you asked with a waver in your voice and frame.

"Only when you sober up." he said sternly.

You pouted and Bucky agreed that it would be good to take you home. The three of you split the check, but Bucky picked up the drinks and you headed out the door, your arms around the waist of each man. The hostess looked a little disappointed that you were seemingly so close with both men, but that didn't deter you from touching all over them. Frank went to load her up in his van, but Bucky looked dubiously at it.

"It's safe," Frank said with mild irritation in his voice.

Bucky chuckled at him, "Nah, come on, we can take my car." he went on to his vehicle and you followed him, jabbering on and on about flesh eating bacteria.

"I'll follow ya'," Frank called, getting into his van.

Bucky loaded you up and you buckled yourself into your seat, tossing your bag in the back seat and humming along with the radio. He drove along at an easy pace and you were thankful that he didn't drive like a maniac all the time. The thought of the car chase was enough to make you mildly nauseated. You got to your apartment and Frank pulled into a guest spot before the three of you walked up to your apartment.

-

 


	10. X

You threw your bag to side of the entryway and kicked off your flats once Frank closed the door behind him. Bucky followed suit and toed off his shoes at the entrance, Frank raising an eyebrow at him and Bucky shook his head.

"Might as well get comfortable, unless you're leaving soon?" Bucky said as he went to the kitchen to get you a glass of water.

You took in their little exchange with mild, drunken happiness. It was nice to have both of them here and pretty much getting along. You sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to you when Frank looked over. You made sure you were on the middle cushion, Frank kicked off his shoes and went to sit down next to you, putting one arm behind you on the sofa and you smiled as you rested your head on his shoulder.

“Frank,” you started, your voice slurred and tongue feeling thick, “I'm so happy you let Bucky come with me. This has been a really nice evening.”

Frank smiled and lightly stroked your shoulder, “No worries, sugar.” he said softly.

Bucky brought you the glass of water and you knew must have looked like a mess, your hair mussed, your eyes closed and your cheeks and the bridge of your nose red from drinking. He gave you such a soft smile that you couldn't help but try to give him one back that was just as attractive, but from his chuckle you weren't sure you accomplished that very well. He sat at your other side as you sipped your water, his left hand resting on your thigh and you set your glass down on the coffee table, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. You settled back into the couch, Frank's arm behind you, thumb gently petting your shoulder and Bucky's hand on your thigh, fingers rubbing little circles through your thigh highs.

You sighed as you settled on a sci-fi movie that you had seen before. Bucky's voice lightly saying that he hadn't seen this one yet registered in your mind and Frank grunted, saying he didn't have much of a reason to just sit and watch movies. You were leaning against Frank's shoulder, your hand on his very muscular thigh, and you started dozing off, you felt Frank rest his chin on your head and then suddenly you were against Bucky.

“Buck?” you asked, your throat was parched and sore.

“G'mornin', darlin',” he said softly, kissing your forehead and lightly petting your cheek.

“Morning? Feels like I just dozed off, my mouth feels like shit.” you muttered, pushing off Bucky's chest.

He chuckled at you and stood, stretching out. He ran a hand through his hair and took your glass of water from last night with him, dumping it and setting it in the sink before pouring himself a fresh glass and dropping several ice cubes in it.

“Bucky? Did you...” you frowned, “did you sleep under me on the couch all night?”

“Uh, yeah, I hope that was-” you cut him off.

“Why didn't you go lay in the bed?!” you said with a chuckle, chastising him.

He gulped down his ice water and you could the blush creep into his cheeks and neck, so you came into the kitchen and wrapped your arms around his waist. He set his glass down and rested his hands on your forearms.

“Y'know, I just thought it might be rude, considering I wasn't really invited to stay over.”

“How chivalrous of you, Mr. Barnes.” you said as you kissed his back.

He turned in your arms and tipped your face up by the chin, kissing you gently, but you quickly jerked away and covered your mouth with your hand, “Not til I brush my teeth!” and you scurried away to the bathroom.

````

Bucky was sitting on the sofa putting his shoes on when you came out, feeling much more refreshed, you bent down and kissed the top of his head and he pulled you down onto his lap. He nestled your head under his chin and stroked your arm, his warm fingers soothing and relaxing.

“I gotta' go soon, doll.”he said softly.

You nodded and rubbed his muscular chest through his shirt. He was so firm, it felt nice and you couldn't really remember being this comfortable in someone elses arms. He was strong enough you could let your guard down, open enough that you could have fun with him and do nothing at all. He was certainly a unique man and you were happy you knew him.

“I'm going on a mission soon...” you pulled away and looked up at him, trying not to show too much disappointment,

“Do you know how long?” you asked him.

He shook his head and bit his lip, but you ran your thumb over it and kissed him.

“Listen, I, uh, I wanna' talk to you about something important.” his tone was still soft, but he looked worried.

So you sat patiently, your hands resting on his chest and you straddled his lap. You realized just how thick his thighs were in this position and it made you blush, imagining him bare on your sofa for you to just enjoy.

“I want you to see Frank while I'm gone.” he blurted out and you felt your eyebrows raise slowly.

“What? What do you mean?”

“I don't know how long I'll be gone and he likes you and i'm not blind; I've seen the way you look at him sometimes and that's fine.” he quickly assured you, his hands rubbing your thighs.

“I don't know. I don't even know if Frank will be ok with something like that.” you leaned forward and rested your head against his shoulder, “I don't mind waiting for you, Bucky. I want to be here when you comeback from any mission.”

“Not tellin' ya' to leave me,” he gave you a chuckle, “I just don't want you to feel lonely.”

He kissed his neck and shook your head, not convinced about this open relationship nonsense quite yet.

“I won't see anyone, I won't have time to, I just want someone here for you when I can't be and Frank is ok with the idea, too.”

You snapped your head up to look at him, your face beet red, “You already told him about this?”

“Well, yeah, why wouldn't I?”

The corners of your lips tilted down and you furrowed your eyebrows.

“Don't make that face, come on baby, I just didn't want to blindside him with it.”

“Bucky, I don't know.” you chewed at your lip and he pulled you in for a tight hug.

“Well, think about it, but I have to leave this afternoon.” you nodded at this and leaned against him, his arms coming around you.

~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desperately need a beta reader, if anyone is interested!


	11. XI

Bucky held your hand as you walked down to his car, it was brisk out and you were suddenly aware of how much time you had been spending inside. You looked up at Bucky and felt a familiar twinge build in your stomach; at least your time indoors was well spent. He gave your hand a gentle squeeze when you reached his car and you looked up at him.

“Bucky…” you said softly, wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your face against him.

“It’ll be ok. I promise and I want you to talk to Frank. I don’t need you getting’ lonesome while I’m gone.” Bucky brought his hand up to the back of your head and stroked your hair.

“I can’t promise that and I hope you’ll at least text me or send me messages through the comm link.” you looked up at him and he smiled at you.

“Course I will, I won’t be able to every night, but I will whenever I can.” Bucky kissed the top of your head and gave you a firm squeeze.

You waved him off and that was it. He was going to pack and change for his next mission and even he wasn’t sure how long he would be gone, you suddenly realized that this would be a regular thing in your relationship. Did it make you dislike him? Were you feeling resentful? That didn’t seem quite right and you knew that Bucky had been through hell and needed time, the fact that he had so eagerly gotten together with you suddenly seemed like a rash decision on his part and that made you frown.

You were worried that he was regretting this choice and maybe Frank was someone that you could fall back on.

“Don’t be stupid.” you muttered to yourself as you turned to go back to your apartment.

You slipped out your cell and decided to text Frank, maybe the two of you could have lunch together and sort out this nonsense. Surely Frank would be the voice of reason, but even you had to rethink that; Frank was a mass murderer, even if the people he killed were all horrible, brutal monsters, Frank was still a person of questionable ethics. Your thoughts came back to Jenna and how her poly relationship was working. The three of them seemed sincerely happy and bonded with each other.

And therein lied the problem; Frank and Bucky didn’t seem to even like each other and you felt like they should at least be friends for an arrangement like this to work out, because it wasn’t a relationship until the three of you could all get along together and care for each other. That didn’t mean that Bucky and Frank had to be in love, although the thought of the two, burly, aggressive men wrapped in a romantic embrace…did things to you. A chuckle escaped your lips at the thought and you went about changing into a pair of jeans and a loose blouse that slipped off one of your shoulders. Your phone chirped and you settled onto your mattress to read the message.

‘Can meet you in two hours. Killin’ a nazi.’

You rolled your eyes, knowing he meant it as a joke, but that it was also very likely he was actually doing that. This was a good opportunity for you to get some chores done and you shuddered in disgust at your need to be an adult. The dishes were done quickly, you got a couple loads of laundry done and you were vacuuming when there was a knock at your door. You went to the door and stood on your tiptoes to look out the peephole.

There was Frank, heavy jacket on, wearing dark blue jeans and an incredibly thin and clingy blue shirt. You quickly opened the door and ushered him, having him sit on the sofa as you went to the kitchen and retrieved a glass of water for him.

“Thanks, sugar.” he said as he took a sip.

“And here I thought it was Bucky that was from the forties.” you teased him playfully.

Frank chuckled at you and leaned back on the sofa, patting the seat next to him for you to come sit with him. You smiled and sat next to him, leaving space between the two of you.

“So, Bucky told me something interesting,” you started and Frank leaned back on the sofa, “apparently you two had quite the conversation about certain aspects of our relationship?”

Frank smirked and looked down at his lap, shaking his head a little, “I told him you’d be pissed.”

“Frank, seriously, I’m not sure how to feel about this.” you wrapped your arms around yourself and frowned.

“You don’t gotta’ feel any way about it, nothin’ goin’ on just yet. Right?” he offered you as he leaned forward and picked up the remote.

“Fair enough. Did you want to hang out for a while? Or we can go out?” you said, somewhat nervously.

“Let’s just stay in, I’ll order some take out and we can get to know each other better.” he was already putting on a movie, one you had been meaning to see, actually.

“Sounds great.”

The coffee table was littered with take out containers and a few bottles of, mostly empty at his point, liquor containers. You were leaning against Franks hard chest and laughing. He had taken his boots and his heavy jacket off and had one arm wrapped around your shoulders. He was telling you some grand story about when he was in combat and pranking the commanding officer. It would all be a blur in the morning, you knew it as he was saying it, but it was so good to hear him talk and laugh.

“You shoulda’ seen his face,” Frank said as he looked down at you.

You looked up at him and his smile softened, his other hand came up to your cheek and you suddenly bolted from the couch.

“Fuck, gotta puke,” you muttered as you hastily made your way to the bathroom.

Frank got up and casually went after you, he held your hair away from your face while you puked into the toilet, eyes watering. He made soothing sounds and when you were done he grabbed a glass of water for you to rinse your mouth. You swished and spit and wiped your mouth out with some toilet paper, before finally leaning back on Frank and he slipped one arm behind your back and another under your thighs. He hefted you up and carried you to your bedroom, laying you one the bed.

“Think it’s time for you to get to sleep, young lady.” he gently chastised you, but you grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

“Sleep on the couch.” you said with a slur, before you rolled over and promptly passed out.

You woke up with a fuzzy mouth and looked at the clock on your nightstand. It wasn’t even 1 a.m., so you dragged yourself out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. You peeked around the corner and there was Frank, asleep, but sitting up. You didn’t think he would have actually stayed, so you got your glass of water and then gently nudged him awake. He practically jumped off the couch at your gentle touch.

“Frank, come lay down.” you said simply, walking back to your bedroom.

He got up and followed you, he was quiet and just watched what you did at first, he even stayed standing in the doorway while you brushed your teeth.

“Take off your jeans and lay down.” you said sleepily as you climbed onto the bed and under the covers.

Frank hesitated, but complied and he climbed into bed behind you, facing the opposite wall, but you rolled over and threw your arm over him, snuggling up close and quickly falling asleep again. Frank held onto your hand for a while before he dozed off, just keeping it against his chest and breathing softly.

You stretched into the hard body next to you in bed, feeling his back stiffen immediately, you made comforting circles on his shoulder blade with your hand. He relaxed a bit and his breathing steadied and you squirmed up against him, burying your face against his back.

“Mornin’ darlin’,” he said quietly.

“G'mornin’ Frank.” you said with sleep still slurring your speech.

“Whatchu’ got planned for the day?”

“Gotta work,” you said against his warm back.

You noticed that Frank was warm, but not as hot as Bucky always seemed to be and you found this small difference to be immensely fascinating. Of course they were different in almost every way, which made you appreciate them quite a bit. You would be hard pressed to turn down Buckys generous offer of allowing you to be with Frank while he was gone on missions. You were suddenly stressed out as a single thought entered your mind.

“What if he wants to see someone else, too?”

The thought left a sour taste in your mouth and you could feel your fingers dig into the thin fabric of Frank’s shirt, over his ribs. He put a hand over yours, but didn’t stop you,maybe he even encouraged your little physical vent of frustration.

“S'matter?” he muttered.

“Nothing…just thinking about something.”

“Why don'tchu’ tell me?” he urged you.

“No, it’s stupid, Frank.” you replied sheepishly.

“Ain’t nothin’ stupid if it’s gotcha worried.”

Words of wisdom were constantly tumbling from the full and soft lips of Frank Castle and you were always surprised by their simplicity.

“It’s just…well, I don’t want to sound jealous…” you weren’t sure if you should just come out and say it or try and make Frank piece it together on his own.

“Waitin’ on you, darlin’,” he said softly, his hand moving yours along his side.

“Does Bucky only want me to see you because there’s someone else he wants to see?” you finally blurted out.

“Nah, doesn’t seem like the type to be underhanded about it. He’d have to ask if you were ok with it, not to mention me. At that point, I’d just hafta’ keep ya to myself.”

“You’re a wise man, Frank.” you said as you dragged your nails down his back.

He chuckled at you, and rolled over to face you, his large hands coming up to your face and gently stroking your chin and cheeks. You placed your hands on his chest and felt the muscles twitch slightly. You wondered how long it had been since Frank had just been touched and been wanted, he was definitely desirable and charming, when you looked past the brutal beat downs he gave thugs for a living. You wondered if you would be ok with that for a moment and you quickly realized that, honestly, you were or else he wouldn’t be here, in your bed, in his underwear and paper thin tee shirt.

“I don’t want to move too fast, Frank, I want to get to know you better.” you told him as you scooted up and kissed his stubbly chin.

He nodded and kissed your forehead before slipping out of the bed and picking his jeans up off the floor.

“You can stay here while I’m at work, Frank.” you offered him, climbing out of the bed and changing into yoga pants and a tank top.

“Might take ya’ up on that.” he said as he leaned down to kiss you on the lips.

You leaned into it and rested your hands on his hips, fingers digging into the skin and he brought his arms around your shoulders and kissed you harder, licking your lips and spreading his fingers out across your skin. It was almost too much, you wanted to push him onto the bed and take him right there, but you knew you shouldn’t, you knew you needed to build this more deeply with him first so that you wouldn’t do something you’d end up regretting.

“Frank,” you breathed softly as he pulled away a little.

“I know, I gotta’ go. I’ll see you later, darlin’. Have a good day at work.” he said as he slowly let go of you, his hand trailing down your arm.

You bit your lip as he went and he picked up his coat on his way out and slipped his feet into his boots. You could hear him whistle as he got into the hallway and it made you smile to know that you were giving him some small sense of normalcy and maybe a little happiness. You quickly undressed and hopped into the shower to get ready for work, excited that maybe Frank would be here waiting for you when you got off a long, arduous shift in the ER.


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS CONDOMLESS SEX DEPICTED HERE. DON'T GET CAUGHT UP, WRAP UP! I do think I made everyone react in a reasonable way, though, although Buckys cellular cameo is a bit OOC, he explains that when he comes back to New York...

The hospital was somewhat slow and you took your time doing your typical cleaning duties, Blanche was on vacation so you were dealing with an on-call doctor that you had never met before. She was kind of terrible; loud, rude, insincere and just generally bratty and disconnected. You would be happy once she was gone. You were unloading a few lac packs from the sterilizer downstairs when you felt your cell vibrate. Almost no one texted you at work.

 

_'Hey doll'_

 

It was Bucky. You set down the lac pack and thought about what you would tell him. How much would he want to know?

 

_'Hey, Buck!'_

 

_'You at work?'_

 

_'Yeah, just cleaning right now. How's work?'_

 

_'Just going over statistics right now. Talk to Frank?'_

 

You bit your lip and thought about how to answer, but you finally decided on just saying yes.

 

_'Good :)'_ was his reply,  _'Miss you, babe, talk soon'_

 

You slipped your phone back into your scrub pocket and went back to your task, thinking about Bucky coming back to you and what that might be like. You felt like things were going to change too drastically and you didn't want it to be a bad change. The sterilizer was quickly refilled with other tools and packs and you locked the door and set it. You made your way upstairs, the side stairwell quiet and poorly lit, most of the staff didn't like coming up from the basement through the stairs and even you were put off by it. The thought of having Bucky in the stairwell was pretty arousing, though and you leaned against the cool tile wall and imagined his hot fingertips against your skin, you got goosebumps along your arms and you took in a deep breath, you could almost feel his breath on your neck and see his steel blue eyes.

 

“Bucky, I miss you...” you whispered.

 

You were packing your things into your locker and slipping your sneakers on when you got a new text, you slipped the phone out of your purse and smiled when you saw that it was Bucky again, but when you opened the message you immediately locked the screen. You could feel the blood rush to your face and ears and you chewed at your lip before you unlocked the screen to look at the image again. It was just a photo, but it was Bucky, with his hand slipped under his shirt that was raised above his pecs and his pants were low enough you could see his hips.

 

_'Jesus Christ, Buck' was your reply._

 

He sent another photo and you sucked in a breath; his hand was on his abs and he had his hips thrust forward, the button and fly of his pants undone. You dragged a hand down your face and looked around to make sure no one was nearby before you quickly lifted your shirt and took a photo for him. You hoped he liked the grey, lacy bra you wore today. You hit send, nervous about what he might say and that the two of you were doing something you felt was pretty much exclusively done by much younger people.

 

_'Love it, so beautiful'_

 

Your heart was pounding at his reply.

 

_'Yours are so sexy, too, my gosh, but I have to drive home now. Text me later.'_

 

_'Later baby.'_

 

You made your way home and as soon as you threw open the apartment door you could smell him. Gunpowder was really the only way to describe it, sometimes with a hint of black coffee. You kicked off your shoes and called out to him, you were greeted by his topless figure, toweling off his head as he stepped out of your bedroom.

 

“Hope you don't mind, I borrowed the shower.” Frank said softly.

 

“Ah, no, not at all. Glad to see you here, though.” you smiled at him, setting your purse on the couch.

 

Frank sauntered up to you, towel across his shoulders, jeans slung low on his hips and he brought his arms to your waist. You felt a little awkward at first, so you put your hands on his chest and he waited for you to make the next move. His eyes on you were intense and you closed the small distance between you, resting your head on his chest.

 

“Somethin' wrong?” he asked you, resting his lips and chin against your hair.

 

“Not wrong, I don't think. I spoke to Bucky today.” you waited for a negative reaction, instead Frank's hands stroked your sides and he kissed your hair.

 

“How's that brat doin'? He ok?”

 

“Yeah, he's good, he, um...sent me some pictures...” you said with no small amount of nervousness.

 

Frank chuckled and his hands traveled lower, almost resting on your ass, “I take it you liked those pics?” his voice was teasing and gravely.

 

You nodded, burying your blazing face against his well muscled chest, you felt wrong coming home to him for a moment and now you couldn't imagine what you would be doing in an empty home. Frank was something you hadn't bargained on; he was so caring and eased into any situation smoothly to make you comfortable.

 

“Wanna' show me how much you liked 'em?” he drawled as his hands slipped down your backside and squeezed your buttocks firmly.

 

“Yes.” you whispered, nails digging into the skin on his sides, feeling how firm the muscles were underneath.

 

He brought a hand up to your cheek and lightly ran it down to the curve of your jaw, tilting your head up so you would look at him. You tried avoiding his eyes at first, but he brought his other hand to your cheek and urged you to look him in the eyes.

 

“Come on, baby, look at me.”

 

You looked into his eyes and bit your lip, letting your hands travel to his back. You wanted so much to just look at him again, just to see his well toned body and know that he was yours. You pressed your hands against his chest and pushed away from him a little bit. Frank let go of you and took a step back, flexing his abs and pecs as your eyes trailed down his body. He brought his hands to the towel and your gaze was locked on his fingers, the tendons flexed as he gripped the towel, a couple veins on his hands that you wanted to lick. He undid the towel and let it fall around his feet. Your throat was dry as you took in the slight curve of his hips, the muscle over his lower abdomen leading down to a thickly swollen cock that twitched as he gave his muscles another flex for you.

 

“Jesus Christ,” you muttered, looking back up to Frank's honeyed brown eyes, he was grinning at you.

 

“Like what you see?” he asked you as he took a step forward.

 

All you could do was nod dumbly as he closed the gap between you again and took your body against his. He leaned down to kiss you, his large hands pressing against your back, fingers spread out. Your mouth moved eagerly against his and you were both sliding your tongues out to taste each others mouths. His hands moved down your back in what felt like an achingly slow and deliberate journey until they found your ass again and squeezed, pulling you against his body and eliciting a needy moan from you. He quickly undid your pants and pushed them down off your hips, you gave a little shimmy to get them all the way to your ankles and he bit his plump, lower lip before he pulled your top off. Frank eyed your lacy, grey bra for a moment and you began to feel a little self conscious.

 

“D'you show this bra to Bucky today?” his voice was thick and his lips were just barely tilted upwards.

 

Did he like talking about it? Sharing you with Bucky?

 

“Y-yes, I did.” you said sheepishly, unused to talking dirty.

 

“He like it?” his lips were on your neck and his large hands were snaking up your bare ribs to cup your breasts.

 

You moaned and arched into his touch, eager to feel more, “Yes, he did!” you panted out.

 

Frank quickly pulled you tightly against himself, his hands cupped your ass and he hefted you up, turning around with you and pushing you up against the wall in the hallway. Your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms around his neck, his mouth was on your jaw, your collarbone and your chest and his hands were squeezing and pulling your lower half against him. Your fingers dug into the nape of his neck and you kissed the top of his head, rocking your hips against him and finally he pulled you away from the wall you brought your legs down just in time for Frank to spin you around and press against your lower back, urging you to lean forward. You braced yourself against the cool wall in the hallway and his hands ran down your curved back, down to your somewhat thrust out ass, you felt his hands spread you apart and suddenly felt a tongue lightly lick one thigh and then lips gently kiss one cheek.

 

“Bend over a little more?” he said, his lips barely against your skin.

 

You nodded and bent forward more, he spread your buttocks apart again and you could feel his hot tongue lave against your slit. You sighed a little and Frank brought his thumbs to gently spread open the folds of your pussy and his tongue came again along the length of your pussy, sliding into your entrance and making you moan out and arch your ass more. His tongue slipped out and he pressed his mouth against your pussy and sucked, tongue against your clit, before sliding his tongue back inside you, he worked it in and out and brought a thumb underneath to work over your clit and before long you were greedily pressing back against him and whispering his name.

 

Frank pulled back and stood up, turning you around to face him, his face was flushed and his lips were moist and he was licking them. You were both breathing heavily and you boldly took his hand, leading him to the bedroom with purposeful strides and he pushed you onto the mattress and spread your legs, his hand on your chest to press you down onto the mattress completely. You spread your legs and whimpered and Frank dropped to his knees and quickly put his lips on your clit, sucking firmly and slipping two large fingers into your wet pussy. You moaned loudly and twisted on the bed, one hand on Franks head, nails digging into his scalp and he kept finger fucking you and sucking your clit, working you closer to the edge. Before you were able to orgasm, though, he stood and leaned over you, hands on either side of your body and you looked up at him, one hand reaching up and touching his stomach.

 

“Please, Frank, don't make me wait.” you encouraged him.

 

He smirked down at you and you could feel the swollen head of his member pressed against your slick folds, he reached a hand down and stroked up and down against the moist flesh with his cock before he buried himself to the hilt in you. You sucked in a breath and held him steady with just a hand on his stomach and he waited a moment. You just wanted to feel this full for a moment longer. You wrapped your legs around his waist and urged hi to move and he braced himself with his hands on your knees before he began thrusting in and out of you. 

 

Frank was much different from Bucky; he had no hesitation, he knew he was good and he knew you would enjoy yourself and he was all to happy to help you enjoy him. He spit on his index and middle finger and brought them down to your clit where he began to rub in a firm circular motion while he pumped his powerful hips against you. The lewd sounds of his thrusting and grunting were enough to push you to an orgasm, his thick fingers just felt amazing on your clit and you were working your hips in time with him, needing more friction. You were both fucking hard and fast and it felt amazing and you were quickly coming unraveled. Frank was moaning your name between obscenities and praise and you arched your back.

 

“Fuck, harder, Frank, please!” you moaned out loudly.

 

He complied and leaned over you, bracing himself with one hand on the mattress while his other kept stroking your clit and you brought your hand up to your mouth as you felt your orgasm coming on, but Frank quickly pulled your hand away.

 

“I wanna hear you,” he panted out. 

 

You gripped the bed sheets and nearly screamed out as you climaxed, stars in your eyes as he kept pounding you into the mattress until he finally grunted and pulled out, his come coating your stomach and rib cage. He was panting and leaned over you, peppering you with kisses as you caught your breath, hands over your chest. 

 

“Fuck, that was rude, lemme get a towel.” he quickly stood and left the room and for a moment you panicked, realizing you hadn't had him wear a condom.

 

Frank came back in and began cleaning you up, making sure he had gotten every bit of the sticky mess before he tossed the towel into the laundry hamper.

 

“I should, um, pick up a pill tonight.” you said a little uneasy.

 

“Shit, yeah, I shoulda' wrapped up,” He leaned down and kissed you, “Wanna shower? I'll drive you.”

 

You nodded and went to the bathroom as Frank began dressing. You quickly showered and soaped off, cleansing yourself thoroughly and you dried off, put on a little eye shadow and lip gloss and went to your room to get dressed. Frank gave you a smile as you walked passed him and you grinned at him. When you came out he was spinning the keys on his finger.

 

“Where to?” he asked.

 

“The hospital, I can just snag one for a few bucks at the pharmacy there.” you told him, toeing your sneakers on.

I didn't proofread this, like, at all. I'm so terrible

:O

 


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just stress and fluff in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, didn't proofread this chapter either, since I just finished it up before my shift, but I hope there aren't too many glaring errors in it!

Frank pulled into the visitor parking area of the hospital and let you run in to get what you needed. Aidan raised an eyebrow at you when you jogged passed the nurses station to the pharmacy, you waved him off, though, hoping that would be the end of his curiosity.

“What, uh, what're you doing here? Didn't you already work today?” he gave you a little tilted smile.

“I just needed to pick something up.” you said as the pharmacist handed you your little white bag covered in labels.

“Ooohhh, someone have a little fun last night?” he said playfully, but his face quickly turned serious, “Or do I need to go find someone?”

“Nothing like that, just, um, well, yes! I had some fun last night, but I should have thought about what I was doing a little more thoroughly.” you sighed, furrowing your brows a little.

“Don't feel shitty about it,” he said, pulling you into a hug with one arm, “Long as he was good to you and you enjoyed yourself, these things happen.”

“I suppose so.” you sighed and leaned into him as he began walking you to the exit.

“Come on, even me and Sally have our little heat of the moment slip-ups.”

“Ok, thanks Aidan. Have a good shift! May no drunks attempt to stab you.” you said, making the motion of a cross over your chest.

He chuckled and you stuck your tongue out at him playfully, turning around and bumping right into Franks sturdy chest.

“Need some help buddy?” Aidan said a little defensively.

“Nah, just checking on things.” Frank said, never looking Aidan in the eyes.

You looked up at him, rubbing your nose, “What's up?” you asked him.

“Nothin', thought I saw someone that shouldn't be here.” he sounded irritated and even Aidan looked around for someone that seemed out of place.

“Frank?” you tugged his shirt.

He quickly stopped and looked down at you, smiling softly, before leaning down to kiss the top of your head.

“It's nothin', c'mon.” he put his arm around you and the two of you went to his van.

xXxXxXxX

You got back to your apartment and quickly went to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water and tearing open the bag, taking out the box and pulling out the little pill. One pill for the whole box and you thought about how wasteful that was, before knocking back some water and swallowing the little pill. That would at least make sure things didn't go sideways in case Franks pull-out method was less than well timed. You rolled your eyes, at least he was safe. He came into the kitchen drank the rest of your water.

“Hey!” you exclaimed, poking his bicep.

He just chugged down the glass and then pulled you into a hug, kissing the top of your head.

“It's getting late Frank, I should go to bed. I have work in the morning.” you wrapped your arms around him and nestled your face against his chest.

“Alright, I got some things I need to do tonight. Might not be back til the morning.” his voice was gentle and you thought he seemed tired.

“Why don't you just stay tonight? Please?” your fingers dug into his back and he inhaled the scent of your hair.

“I gotta do this, don't worry, supposed to be easy and quick.” he pulled back a little and put both his hands on your face, thumbs stroking your lips and he leaned in to kiss you.

His hands moved to the back of your neck, his fingers slipped into your hair, rubbing your scalp gently as his tongue moved over your lips and you gave it a firm suck. The fingers of one hands grasped your hair and tightened a fraction, your mouth opened in surprise and Frank gave you a bruising kiss; his tongue inside your mouth and his lips firmly against yours and you gripped his shirt, nails digging into his skin. He pulled back a moment and looked at your, his eyes searching and you were feeling a little impatient and needy.

“Not too rough?” he suddenly asked.

“What? No! Not at all, I like it, Frank.” you were surprised, but you realized that he probably felt like he could let his strength get away from him.

He gave your hair a little tug and you bit your lip, your hands coming to the front of his chest and lifting his shirt. You looked him in the eyes and he licked his lips, his nostrils flared and you raked your nails down his chest. You left little pink marks and he pulled you up against him for another rough kiss. He pulled away and he looked fierce, his eyes were scanning your face and he was breathing heavily. You wanted him again, you wanted his rough hands all over you and his mouth on your pussy. You glanced down and saw that he was hard as a rock through his jeans, but when you reached down to touch him he pulled away.

“Baby, I want you so fuckin' bad, but I really gotta' do this.” he leaned in and gave you a peck and suddenly he was grabbing up his keys and out the door.

You sighed and frowned and went to your bedroom to change into pajamas and tuck in for the night.

XxxXxX

You snapped awake, eyes groggy and mouth dry. You weren't sure what woke you just yet and you were fumbling around for your phone by your pillow. You had a couple missed text messages and it was 2 a.m. You opened the messages; they were just recently sent, the tone must have jolted you awake.

_'Ran into some trouble'_ was all the first text said. It was from Frank.

The second was an address. You sighed and dragged yourself off the mattress, lurching into the bathroom and brushing your teeth and running a brush through your hair quickly. You slipped a pair of jeggings on and shrugged on a hoodie over you pj top. You made your way downstairs and you were already worried that he would be covered in wounds or you would have to make a hasty getaway and you weren't totally sure you could do that. You drove at a steady pace, listening intently to your phone GPS rattle out directions and finally after a forty minute drive you came up to a gas station and there was Frank.

He was leaning against a light pole and even from a slight distance you could see he was breathing heavily. You quickly pulled up in front of him and he opened the door and all but fell into the passenger seat. You didn't even ask him anything before you slammed on the gas pedal and took off. He let his head fall back and you glanced over, seeing blood seeping out of his nose.

“Broken?” you asked him quickly.

“Yeah, s'alright.” he muttered.

You made the drive back to your place in silence, Frank lightly snoring beside you. When you finally made it back you gently shook him and he shot awake, his hand going for the pistol at his hip until he registered where he was. You had sucked in a breath and he immediately looked ashamed. Obviously he would still have some knee jerk reactions even in your presence and the two of you hadn't been together for very long so he was still getting used to things.

“It's ok Frank, come on.” You got out of the car and headed to the passenger door.

He was pushing it open slowly and you leaned in, putting one of his arms across your shoulders and helping him out of the seat. His boots were heavy and punctuated every step up to your apartment and you fumbled with your keys once you reached the door, his frame was swaying against you when you finally unlocked it and you threw it open, quickly taking him to the sofa. He sat, heavily, his hands on his thighs and you grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom and a little tub of water. Frank was leaned back on the sofa, head back, blood slowing from his busted nose and you simply sat next to him and started cleaning his face, careful not to break the clot over his nose, and you were wringing out the rag in the little tub when he opened his mouth to speak.

“I'm sorry, baby, I didn't want to do this to ya',” his voice was a rasp and you leaned forward slowly, resting your forehead on his chest.

“Oh, Frank, if I'm not patching one of you boys up, then my week just isn't complete.” you told him, before you went back to cleaning the blood off of his flesh.

Frank watched you in silence with one eye closed. You felt like you should take him to the hospital, but you knew he would say no. Your hands worked quickly, but efficiently, used to bathing patients at the hospital and knowing what kind of pressure you were able to put on wounded parts of the body. Frank was breathing more controlled now and he had rested a hand on your thigh, thumb lightly stroking.

“You look so pretty when you're working.” he mumbled, closing both eyes now.

“If you're tired we should go to the hospital and make sure you don't have a concussion.” you said worriedly.

“Nah, m'ok.”he said as he began dozing off.

“Frank?” alarm was evident in your voice now and Franks eye shot open.

“What is it? You ok?” he was practically off the couch, but you stayed him with both hands on his chest.

“Everything is fine, just fine. Relax, Frank.” you calmed him down and watched him scan the room for any danger.

“I shouldn'ta' come here.” he said, getting up again.

“I said relax, Frank Castle!” you said sternly and he stopped mid rise, eyeing you up and down.

He pursed his lips and sat back down, “Yes'm.” he said softly.

“Now, I'm an adult and I chose to bring you here. No one followed us, no one knows where I live or even that I exist, so quit worrying about that.” you told him as you continued scrubbing his messy skin.

He simply watched you, more alert, but you could see how exhausted he was and you were tired too.

“I'll sack out on the couch tonight.” he said softly, leaning down and kissing yougently, “Don't really want to walk anymore tonight.”

“That's fair,” you told him, stroking his cheek, “I have work in a few hours, so I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight, hun, stay as long as you need to.” you left him with a peck on the cheek and simply dropped your pants in the hallway and climbed under your blanket.

XxxXxXxX

Your alarm was going off and you groaned loudly, feeling like you hadn't slept at all. You rolled out of bed and simply threw on your scrubs, packing street clothes into a messenger bag and toeing on your dansko clogs before heading out. You glanced at the couch and sighed with relief that Frank was still there, sleeping all sprawled out on the sofa and snoring, you quickly ducked out the front door and made your way to the hospital where you were greeted by irate orderlies and CNAs.

“What's going on?” you asked a young blonde, you couldn't recall her name since she was newer.

“I guess the investors are complaining about the hours the hospital is giving us and they're calling us non-essential staff.” she pulled a face, “Like, I'm going to school to be a nurse, so I won't be in this position forever, but I still need my hours for coursework.”

“Are you saying I'm non-essential?” you knew your tone was on the verge of anger.

“Uh, oh, no, I'm sorry, I didn't-” you didn't stick around to listen to her reply, instead making your way into the hospital.

Aidan ran up to you as soon as he spotted you, “Come on, we need help with this unruly douche in room six!” he took your hand and pulled you along.

The rest of your shift was very much a blur of angry patients and higher ups. You simply tuned out most of it, the patients could be downright abusive, though and it was finally starting to wear down on you. Apparently the majority of the orderlies and CNAs had decided to strike outside the hospital and that left you with all of 3 people to help. You slipped into the stairwell and pulled out your cell for a moment. You wanted to talk to Bucky so badly, but hopefully he would be free to text you at the very least.

_'Bucky, I hope you're doing well and I miss you.'_ you hit send and waited for a few seconds before you made your way back into the hospital.

The hours passed before you finally felt your cell vibrate in your scrub top, unfortunately your hands were full of laceration tools that were covered in blood. You sighed and made your way to the sink downstairs to start cleaning and sterilizing things, once you were there, you were disappointed that there were a couple nurses there, digging through packs and making snide remarks about the CNAs under their breath.

“Deb, Anne, it's not necessary for you to be down here, screwing up the lac packs and instruments.” you said with a tired and irritated tone.

They both looked you up and down for a moment and the taller one spoke up, “Well if you assistants would do your jobs right, we wouldn't need to down here.”

“Well if you weren't such a shitty person, we would be more willing to make things available to you.” you tossed the instruments into the sink, pulled off your gloves and went up to the two nurses who were fuming at this point.

“Just give us the ambu-bags and sponge forceps.” the tall one snapped at you.

You pushed between the two of them and reached into the lower shelf of the closet, grabbing the bags and then the middle shelf and to the left, for the forceps. You shoved them against her chest and locked eyes with her for a moment, before she turned bright red and stomped away, the other nurse following her. You reached into your pockets and checked your texts.

It was Frank.

_'Hope you're doing alright.'_ was his simple message and your eyes were suddenly foggy and stinging.

_'Rough day.'_ you replied.

_'I'm sorry baby, need me to come down and bust some knees?'_ you chuckled at that and shook your head, tears rolling down your cheeks.

_'No, will you be at my place still?'_ you waited for a moment and with no reply, dropped your phone into your pocket and proceeded to clean the instruments.

You had gotten a ton of packs and separate items cleaned, repacked and into the sterilizers when you finally felt your phone go off. You took your time drying your hands and took a deep breath before you pulled your phone out.

_'Yeah, just took care of some loose ends. I'll be there for ya'_ was Franks reply, You received another text before you could reply to him, though.

You flicked over to the next message, it was Bucky.

_'Sorry for the delay. I miss you so much, doll. I'll be back for you in 2 more days.'_ your heart skipped a beat, you couldn't wait to see him.

You went back to Franks message,  _'I'll see you in a few hours, then, Frank.'_ was your simple reply.

You took a deep breath and wiped your eyes and cheeks and then carried on with your tasks, avoiding the staff and patients for the rest of your shift and when you finally made your way to the lockers you bumped into Aidan, who pulled you aside and wrapped his arms around you, your face pressed against his chest. You almost wanted to start crying again. Aidan had quickly become your closest friend at the hospital and he was very important to you.

“Those fucking nurses, I heard them talking at the nurses station. They won't say shit again.” his voice was fierce and he was frowning, his thick eye brows drawn down in anger.

“Aidan it happens, it's busy and crazy here today and will be for who knows how long. I can take a little abuse.” you said tiredly.

“No, it isn't ok, I'm going to sit down with Blanche tomorrow when she gets back and she will help sort this out.” he ran a hand through your hair and rested it on the nape of your neck.

“Ok, Aidan, tell Sally I said hi.” you gave him a tight hug and then went on your way.

You decided a shower was in order, so you grabbed some soap from your locker and a towel from the linen closet and rinsed off. You toweled your hair off as well as you could and then changed into your jeans and tank top and slipped on your light hoodie. Making your way home was draining and you schlepped up the stairs with heavy feet and a burning in your throat, but once you made it to your floor level, you could smell someones amazing dinner and it made your mouth water. You suddenly realized you had only eaten a few crackers and a cookie today and your stomach rumbled.

“Frank, I'm home.” you announced as you opened the door.

You were quickly hit the fragrant aroma, though and you walked into the kitchen to find Frank cooking. You smiled softly as he turned around and grinned at you. He was wearing your apron; it was lime green and had pineapples and watermelons on it and he looked absolutely adorable in it. You quickly went up to him and pulled him into a hug, kissing his collarbone and gripping his back.

“Thought it might be nice to come home to somethin' cooking.” he said softly, one hand on the top of your head.

“It's so nice.” you replied against his chest.

You let him go and he finished putting things together while you kicked off your shoes and slouched onto the couch, practically falling over on it. He was even rinsing off the dishes as he went and loading them in the washer for you and you smiled at how considerate he was. Often you would do the dishes if someone else cooked, but he didn't seem to care, he almost looked like he was enjoying getting to do something so mundane. He brought you a plate and you sat up and gratefully ate, he took his time next to you and even made you have a second helping when you mentioned not eating all day.

“Frank, that was so good, thank you sweetie.” you said as you snuggled up against him on the couch.

“You're welcome, darlin',” he said softly, putting an over your shoulders and pulling you closer against his side as he kicked his feet up and turned on the TV, you dozed off as he flipped through the channels.

Xxxxx

 

 


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOO, IS IT HOT IN HERE? NO? THEN IT'S JUST ME
> 
> Bucky comes back to the city after his brief mission. Will everything be ok when you invite both men to dinner at your place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i didn't proof this. I never do, cus ugh, so impatient to post.

It had been two days now, Frank was still coming and going and you didn't mind. He had gotten really good at picking the lock, so you decided to make him a spare key and he kept a few things there. You had woken up early today, despite it being a day off, and you were cleaning the apartment from top to bottom, getting all your laundry done at once and then planning a grocery trip.

_'Bucky is coming back today, will you come over for dinner?'_ you texted Frank.

You waited a moment for his reply, but when it didn't come quickly, you assumed he was busy beating the shit out of bad guys.

You finished folding your laundry when you heard your ringtone in your pocket, slipping the phone out of your pocket you saw that it was Bucky and your heart skipped a beat.

“Hey!” you said enthusiastically.

“Hey, baby.” he sounded tired and you frowned.

“How are you, Buck?” you sat down on the mattress.

“I'm ok.” he sighed and you chewed at your bottom lip.

“Bucky?” you pressed, you knew you sounded worried.

“Promise, nothin' to write home about, just some lacerations and a couple busted ribs.” he said softly.

“Bucky come here and let me take care of you.” you said firmly, he chuckled.

“I will, darlin', I'm looking forward to it.” his voice took on the dark, suggestive tone and it gave you goosebumps.

“Good. I'm going to make dinner, I need to go to the grocery store. You ok if Frank comes over?” you asked.

“Yeah, baby, I need to talk to him anyway.” he replied.

You both said your good byes and you slipped your phone back into your pocket, slipped on your sneakers and grabbed your keys and you headed out the door.

Xxxxxx

You were anxiously biting your lip and texting Frank again. This was your third try since this morning and it was well past noon now, so you were quite worried. You waited a moment, turning the key in your apartment door, eyes focused down on the phone in your hand even as you absent mindedly closed it behind you. Your heart jumped into your throat as you heard the faucet running in the kitchen and you nearly shrieked, brandishing your phone as a weapon.

“Hey, baby.” Frank greeted you, drying his large hands with your tiny kitchen towel.\

“Holy fucking shit, Frank! You nearly gave me a heart attack, jesus.” you cursed, toeing off your shoes and quickly going to him in the kitchen for a tight hug.

He chuckled at you, “Sorry, darlin', thought I'd surprise you and help you get somethin' whipped up for dinner.” He said as he began pulling out pots and pans, you pulled out the groceries you had dropped off earlier, still in their bags from the store and you started sorting them out on the counter. You pulled out a couple recipes and showed them to Frank, he eyed them, reading through quickly and pulled out measuring spoons while you pulled out cutting boards.

“How come you haven't been answering my texts?” you asked him as you quickly began chopping celery.

“Shit, baby, the day I've had would make your head spin. I'm sorry, though, I caught your first one and then just hadn't had a moment to get back to you. Decided I'd just head over and surprise you.” he said as he measured out olive oil, sea salt and pepper and coated a pan.

“Well, I'm just glad you're ok, I was so worried.” you dropped the celery into a bowl and began peeling and carefully slicing a sweet, yellow onion, “You think this is going to be ok?” you asked him, looking up and into Franks warm, brown eyes.

“Yeah, seems like a good dinner to me, I personally, love a good steak.” he leaned down and kissed you on the forehead.

You both cooked with minimal chatter, he told you about his day, avoiding gorey details and you simply listened. Frank had gotten much more talkative with you as of late and it was nice to actually know there was a person under the Punisher mask. He had a great, dry sense of humor and he could be so kind and affectionate that he was just comforting and pleasant to be around. You suddenly wondered if he was touch deprived, he was often alone and his only physical contact with other people was when he was fighting and now here he was with you. He didn't seem overly needy or depressive, sure sometimes he was lost in his own head, but you had just assumed that was his normal behavior.

“Frank?” you asked as he was tossing veggies into the sizzling skillet.

“Yeah, hun,” he was setting up another burner for the steak while you scrubbed and peeled sweet potatoes.

You didn't really know what to say, so you set the root down and simply wrapped your arms around his waist. He hands immediately went to yours over his stomach and he took a deep breath, you rested your head against his strong back, pressing your forehead against the tense muscles and his hands rubbed your arms, his breathing deep and his head bowed.

“You can come to me for anything, whenever you need it, even just to be touched.” you said softly, looking up at the back of his head.

Frank gave you a resolute nod and kept hold of your hands for a moment longer. Once he let you go you stayed close to him and noticed just how much he would subtly graze against your skin, bump into your hips and bump your hands or fingers gently. You chastised yourself for not paying better attention and getting caught up in your own desires, but at least now you knew. You wondered if Bucky had gone through the same or if he was still going through it. You didn't think he would be, if you were honest with yourself, with all the mental healthcare SHIELD and Stark could provide to employees, that had to extend to the avengers team as well. Especially given the nature of their work and what they had to endure.

The two of you continued cooking with minimal chatter and many, small, gentle touches. You finally finished everything and set the cheesecake out on the counter cool by the time that five rolled around. You made Frank sit down on the sofa and just relax, since he had already had quite a rough day and you just wanted to take care of your two men tonight. There was a tentative knock at your door suddenly and you practically ran from the bedroom to answer it, beating Frank to the door. He chuckled at you as you smoothed out your light grey dress and ran your fingers through your hair before answering.

You were scooped into a firm hug and your head and hair littered with kisses as you were gently turned and pulled back into the apartment. You couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up out of your throat and you wrapped your arms a familiar neck, fingers sliding up into soft, brown tresses of hair.

“Fuck, doll, I missed ya',” his voice was soft and low.

“I missed you, too, Bucky.” you said before kissing his neck and jawline.

You were interrupted by a hand on your shoulder and Bucky loosened his grip on you slightly, looking over at the other man. They were sizing each other up for a moment and you became a little nervous that this wasn't going to work out the way you had all hoped it would. Even if they had made this arrangement completely on their own at first, it didn't mean they would be friends, it didn't mean they could learn to get along so quickly. Frank and Bucky would need to be around each other much more often to make this work in a cohesive way, because you didn't want to split time between them if you could just all be together.

“Good to see ya', soldier.” Frank greeted him, their eyes still locked on each other.

“Same to you. Been staying out of trouble?” Bucky joked.

“Hah, well, someone has to clean up the messes out here.” Frank said as he stepped back.

You breathed a sigh of relief and took Buckys coat, eyes lingering on the tee that was stretched across his broad chest, every muscle obvious through the thin, blue fabric. You licked your lips before hanging his coat up in your closet and he bit his bottom lip as he eyed you up and down.

“You hungry now, Buck or would you like to eat later?” you asked with a smile.

“I could definitely eat, nothin' but rations and dehydrated crap on this last mission.” he pulled a face, smacking his tongue in his mouth silently, “Fuckin' awful shit.” he finally muttered.

Frank chuckled at him and you took Buckys hand to lead him to the kitchen, Frank silently following and watching you show all the food to Bucky with a bashful expression on your face.

“Frank helped a lot, I really hope you like it.” Bucky beamed at you, leaning down to kiss your forehead.

“Looks delicious, doll,” he said softly as his hand settled on your hip, “just like you.” he punctuated his desire by licking your earlobe and your belly fluttered with anticipation.

You noticed just how much food Bucky was helping himself to and you suddenly worried whether or not you had made enough. The three of you sat together and ate, the conversation seemed to be mostly centered on you and you tried to be a balanced buffer between the men. Frank sat back and sipped his coffee and you made a third helping for Bucky, offering him a beer. He told you all about the effects of the experimentation Zola had performed on him; the heightened metabolism, the strength, the healing factors. You were fascinated by it, when Frank brought his hand to your thigh you looked over at him and smiled, resting your hand on top of his. Bucky had pushed his empty plate aside and was leaning in on the table, laughing and cringing at some of your gross hospital stories. You were on your third beer and both men had settled their chairs closer to you, while you laughed and beamed at them.

“Oh shit,” you exclaimed, quickly getting up and taking all the plates to the kitchen sink, “You guys have to eat my cake.” you sliced three pieces and offered them up, waiting for them to take a bitebefore you did.

“Damn, this is really good.” Bucky said between mouthfulls.

“Mmhmm,” Frank nodded as he savored his second bite.

You smiled and began eating yours and finishing off your beer. You went to get another and Frank raised an eyebrow at you.

“You sure you wanna drink that much tonight?” he asked you.

Bucky looked at you with pursed lips and you blushed. Maybe you wouldn't, what were these two planning? You poured a glass of water instead and when you sat back down you were met with a hand on your thigh from Frank and and arm across your shoulders from Bucky. You gulped down your water and felt the heat in your face, felt the tingle in your breasts and the ache in you clit. They both leaned in and kissed your cheeks and you bit your lip and flushed. Franks large hand squeezed your thigh and rubbed slowly upwards, while Bucky brought his other hand to your front, dragging it along your ribs and pressing upwards to grope your right breast, giving a firm but gentle squeeze and Frank slipped his hand up your skirt, pressing two fingers against your panties, pressing slightly inwards and you moaned, tossing your head back. Bucky was kissing your neck and cupping your cheek and Franks lips were on your shoulder, gently pressing kisses against your flesh. You didn't know quite what to do, feeling a bit overloaded and your feet strained against the floor, your hands clenching as you breathed heavily and took in the sensations.

Finally, when you felt like you might burst, you brought your hands to Buckys lap and looked him the eyes, biting your lip as you stroked along the length of his cock through his pants, at the same time you brought your other hand to Frank and cupped his balls through his jeans, pressing and massaging. You leaned in to kiss Bucky, short and sweetly before turning to Frank and he devoured your mouth with his, cupping your jaw and rocking his hips. He was so needy and it made you feel proud that you could get both of these men so worked up. Their hands were roaming everywhere and even if their fingers grazed against each other, it didn't bother them, finally when you were panting and soaking through your panties both men eyed each other and nodded. You yelped as you were lifted up, gently heaved over Franks shoulder, Bucky trailing behind, taking off his shirt and hopping out of his pants. Frank laid you on the bed and quickly took off his shirt, tossing it aside, his chest heaving slightly, his abs clenching every few breaths. You swallowed hard and Bucky came into view, completely bare assed and grinning, his stiff cock bobbing as he walked and he propped an elbow on Franks shoulder, both men looking down at you like you were the first piece of food they had seen in a week. You brought your knees together wriggled your hips, moaning at the friction your thighs granted your aching clit and then both men were on you, Frank at your lips, kissing you eagerly, his hands on your jaw, his mouth slowly widening as your kisses deepened and you moaned between his eager movements. You registered that Bucky was simply stroking your thigh, close to your panties, but not close enough and you suddenly felt a little bashful. Frank could read your sudden apprehension and he slowed his movements, looking into your eyes and following your fleeting glances. He chuckled, stroking your cheek and kissing you gently,

“Don't be shy, doll, you look so pretty when you're kissing.” Bucky said softly, leaning down and kissing your thigh.

You bit your lip and Frank moved down to your neck, kneading your breast and you began writhing against the bed, suddenly Bucky was kissing your thigh again, moving closer to your panties, slowly and you felt Franks hand drift downward, you could feel his strong fingers slip your panties to the side and Bucky was kissing the bare flesh of your lap, just above your swollen folds and you whimpered, bring a hand up to the back of Franks head and digging your nails lightly into his scalp as your other hand found the back Buckys head and your fingers tangled in his hair. Bucky darted his tongue out, just teasing the slit and you spread your legs apart, moaning with abandon, Frank sitting up and tearing your panties at the little seam so Bucky could see you fully. He licked his lips and looked at you and then at Frank, who chuckled as he slipped two fingers between your folds and spread your lips open. It was an overwhelming sensation to have his fingers slid between you and Buckys suddenly at your entrance, sliding around the little hole and gently pulling down.

“You're so wet, baby.” Bucky said gently.

“Tell him what you want,”Came Franks deep, raspy voice.

You bit your lip and felt your head spin when Bucky breathed near your pussy, “Please lick me.” you moaned softly.

“Fuck.” Bucky muttered before dipping his head and licking your pussy from bottom to top, sucking your clit before sliding his tongue down and dipping it inside you. You moaned and tugged his hair and he moaned against your slick pussy, eagerly moving his mouth against you and fucking you with his tongue.

“You like that, darlin'?” Frank whispered.

You nodded quickly, panting and gasping and Frank let his hand travel up your body, resting on the soft flesh of your stomach and he leaned in to kiss you and you eagerly matched his movements, hand still tangled in Buckys hair as your mouth opened wide for Frank and you sucked on his tongue. The two of you kissed as Bucky expertly brought you closer to the edge of climax, Frank taking your moans with every kiss. Bucky moved his lips to your clit, pressing softly sucking kisses on it and then sliding his metal fingers inside you, you could hear the whirring and pistons as his fingers worked in and out of you and it felt amazing and he began sucking firmly on your clit as Frank licked and nipped your neck, traveling down to your collarbone and then your chest, taking one nipple into his mouth as he flicked his thumb over your other nipple.

“Holy, fuck!” you moaned out, “I'm gonna, fuck, fuck, fuck!” you cursed loudly as your orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks, your toes curling so hard that you could feel a leg cramp forming in your calf and you screamed out as you came in Buckys mouth with Frank on your breasts.

“Leg cramp, leg cramp!” you panted out and Bucky quickly brought his hand to rub your calf, feeling the knotted up muscle and kissing your knee as he rubbed it free.

“Y'ok?” Frank asked you, stroking your hair.

You nodded, fervantly, breathing hard and Bucky came up to lay next to you, both men gently petting you and kissing you.

“Holy shit, you guys, was that ok?” you asked softly, feeling bashful.

“It was amazing, darlin', you were so good.” Frank praised you, kissing you gently.

“So good, baby.” Bucky said softly, nuzzled against you.

“How about a little nap and then I pay the favor back?” you said tiredly.

Both men chuckled and nodded, settling against you to let you drift off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 


	15. XV

You were late, traffic was an absolute bear tonight and you were furious. Your time with Bucky and Frank had gotten to be sparse recently and it was wearing on you, so much so that they had decided to put work on hold for you at the same time. Bucky's whole idea for this relationship was based around the fact that you would never have to be alone unless you wanted to be, but the last month proved that wasn't always possible.

Frank had been doing his best to stay near you, but he wasn't going to let danger follow him home to you, so he would often be gone at the same time as Bucky and sometimes for just as long. You were at your wits end over it and even your coworkers at the hospital were wary of you in a bad mood.

Someone cut you off and nearly made you rear end their little sedan, so you smashed down on the horn and yelled obscenities at them. They put their arm out the window and flipped you off so you just blasted the horn until they moved over and cut some other person off. You had no patience for this.

The restaurant was only a few minutes away, you decided it would be best to walk and you pulled into a little parking lot nearby, grabbed your purse, locked the car up and headed towards the building. It was a warm night, so there were lots of people on the sidewalk, talking and laughing and enjoying each other. It irritated you to no end. You finally reached the restaurant and there were Bucky and Frank at the entrance, Bucky glancing down at his watch to check the time and Frank eyeing everyone near the place. You frowned for a second before releasing a heavy sigh and walking up to your boyfriends.

"Hey baby!" Frank said with a small grin, his hands coming up low to take yours.

"There she is," Bucky said softly, he looked so tired.

You leaned in and kissed Frank and Bucky leaned down to kiss you on the top of your head. Frank took the lead and Bucky stayed behind you, they had a tendency to keep you in the middle, protected and tonight you wanted none of it, so as soon as there was more room than the narrow entryway of the restaurant you stepped in front of both of them and the host led you to your table. Frank and Bucky exchanged uneasy glances before sitting across from you. You let out a tired puff of air and leaned into the comfortable seat.

"We should talk." Bucky said, nodding his thanks to the waiter for promptly pouring glasses of water.

You frowned a little and nodded, Frank ordered a bottle of wine before the waiter left to let you look over your menus.

"This has to get better," Frank said, his voice rough and tired, "we don't wanna leave you alone so much anymore. Shit ain't right." 

Bucky nodded, "So, we're taking a vacation. We want you to come with us, somewhere quiet, nice. It's a leave of absence on my end and we both know Frankie doesn't have a real job to worry about."

Your eyes lit up and a small smile tugged at the corner of your lips as Frank chuckled and flipped Bucky off.

"Shit, not like you got a real job, either." He shot back easily.

"Well my job comes with a paycheck." Bucky said as he sipped his wine.

You rolled your eyes at them, "So, boys, can we discuss this like adults?" You said as you took a long drink from your own wine glass.

"Baby, come with us to Colorado. I have enough money to get us away from everything for at least 2 months. I'm sure Frank has some to contribute." Bucky said as he reached across the table to hold your hands in his own.

"Got enough to keep us more than comfortable for at least another 2 months." He leaned in his chair on one elbow, avoiding your eyes.

"Have you two been saving up for this?" You asked them.

They both nodded and you reached your other hand over to Frank, he quickly took hold, thumb stroking your skin. His eyes bashfully sought out your own and you realized that this was a side of Frank you hadn't known before. That he could be nervous and shy about anything made your heart flutter and Bucky gave your hand a gentle squeeze. You saw uncertainty there too, something you hadn't seen in Bucky for quite a while.

"Why do you guys look like kicked puppies?" You asked them seriously as the waiter brought out a tray of fruit and brie and took your orders.

"We, uh," Bucky started, biting his bottom lip and glancing over at Frank 

"Feels like you wanna break up with us." Frank supplied, voice low.

Your eyes widened and your mouth slipped open in shock. You knew you had been irritable, you knew you had been less than affectionate in the nano second you got to give hellos and goodbyes. You didn't want to split, though.

"Boys, I haven't been happy, I'm going to be honest. I've been trying to keep myself a little distant so it wouldn't hurt so bad everytime one, or both of you, left me for work." You took another drink of your wine and both men were at attention, looking at you with serious expressions.

"But that doesn't mean I don't love you, Bucky," he bit down on his bottom lip as you said it and Frank's eyes grew wide, "or that I don't love you, Frank. My babies. I love both of you, so much. I just, need more of you and I hate myself for being selfish, because you guys save the fucking world. What's one woman's happiness when it comes to the lives of so many people?" Your voice was almost a whisper now, you pain and self loathing out in the open for them to see now.

"Baby," Frank started as Bucky quietly, reverently, whispered your name.

You looked up, feeling the sting of unshed tears in your eyes, seeing your men go blurry behind the liquid and they both carefully scooted their chairs to be next to you. Frank's hand went to your thigh, smoothing over the satiny fabric, fingers squeezing lightly. Bucky's hand went to your back, stroking your bare skin as he leaned in, forehead resting against your hair. 

"I love you, too, darlin'." Frank said softly, almost a whisper, words he never thought he would say again.

"I love you, too, baby." Bucky said clearly, kissing your jaw. 

You sniffled a little and brushed at your tears with the backs of your hands before putting your hands on their necks, fingers playing against their skin and then kissing both of them.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇

Frank had opted to drive out, he wouldn't be in the state for another two days, so you and Bucky were alone in the large suite hotel room. You unpacked your things and helped Bucky unpack his. He still didn't have much, but that was fine, it left room to buy him some things. 

The hospital had taken your leave request well, letting you know how much vacation time you had left and you sublet your apartment to a co worker so that rent would still be on time. Things were working out and this was an amazing opportunity for you to rebond with your two favorite men. Bucky had already drawn up a bath for you, even though you were adamant that you hated baths with others, you couldn't pass up the large Jacuzzi tub in the hotel bathroom. He put some oils and bubbles in the water and you felt like a princess as he stripped off your clothes and helped you down into the water. 

It was hard to believe that the two of them had scraped up enough money to afford this place for a few months, but they had really busted their assess for you and you would take every opportunity to enjoy it and praise them for it. You lingered in the hot water and let your head rest back against the tub pillow as Bucky got undressed and slipped into the water. He sat right next to you, his left hand under the water and gently running along your rib cage, just under your breasts. You hummed in approval and he leaned in to kiss your neck, nosing against your earlobe and jawline. Your hand snaked over to his thickly muscled thigh, gliding along over a few scars before your eager fingers wrapped around his stiff cock.

"Doesn't take much to get you hard, does it?" You lightly teased as he sighed against your neck.

"Fuck, baby, not when I'm with you." He whispered into your collarbone. 

He let his hand travel down to the apex of your thighs and his fingers curled in, just stroking at your labia gently, teasingly. He knew when you were tired he needed to rev you up slowly, make sure you really wanted and needed it. The afternoon bath was filled with slow, gentle touches and a long build up, but no spark worthy orgasms, Bucky said he wanted to wait for Frank to get there and you knew that meant he would edge you for the entire time. Always close, but never quite there was something that drove you crazy and both men were entirely too good at it.


End file.
